Life is Strange Origins
by Afroman2580
Summary: A storm is hurling towards a small coastal town. You have the ability to stop it, but not without compromise. On one hand stands the town and all of its inhabitants. On the other, the girl you went through hell and back to save. Fate has given you these choices, but are they your only options? Max is the only one who can make the choice. And this action will have consequences.
1. Chapter 1: It's Time

Chapter 1: It's Time.

"Come on Max, we're almost there…  
Please! Wake up!..  
Max! Come on now!...  
Don't worry, we'll be okay…  
Max… Max can you hear me?! Please, say something"

Feeling the heavy rain hit my skin I regain consciousness. With my head screaming in pain I quickly come to reality. There, right before us raged the behemoth. This was it, after everything, here we stood to finally face the consequences of our actions…

"Chloe? I… I must have passed out… Sorry."

Although I had jumped time numerous times, the feeling still shook me, causing my stomach to turn, my ears to ring, and the feeling of a hundred tons being slammed against my head. Getting better control of myself I turn to see Chloe. I see her. Her world being dashed before her. And yet, despite all the stimulation around me, everything I just saw… the torture… still so very alive.

"Oh Thank God… Don't you ever do that again, okay?!"

"I swear! … But the nightmares were so real!... was so … Horrible…

I could still see HIS face. The look of complete sicking joy of thinking he had got away with it again. The thrill of his psychotic pleasures being fulfilled, till the urge demands to be satisfied again. But above that, nothing made me more sick than to watch Chloe … no… that wasn't Chloe, none of it was real… yet the pain continued to cause me to shake. Raising my head I could only feel the insurmountable guilt build up as the storm began to tear Arcadia Bay apart. Watching the rubble from the coast, as the storm inched ever closer to its designated course. Destroying everything in its path. The tumultuous noise echoed in my ears, with the sky only being lit up by the fierce lightning.

"This is my storm!... I… I caused this! I caused all of this!  
I changed fate and destiny so much I… I actually did alter the course of everything!  
And… And all I really created was just death and destruction!"

Everything… Everything was for nothing. Fate had been sealed, and now it was claiming her own.

"Fuck all of that, okay" Being turned around, Chloe's words pierced right through me. Regardless of everything that was happening, her voice reminded me why I hadn't given up. "You were given a power. You didn't ask for it!... and… and you saved me!  
"Which had to happen… all of this did… except for what happened to Rachel…  
But without your power we wouldn't have found her!"  
The irony of her words is that I had seen her die more times than I had actually 'saved' her. If I had never been given these powers… I would have watched her die in that bathroom. And I did nothing to stop that from happening.

Okay, so you're not the damn Time Master! But you're Maxine Caulfield!  
And you're amazing!"

Again, a shiver shoots through my spine at her words. Whether from guilt, or from the contrast of whatever nightmare I had come from, her words gave me strength. I could only stare at her, with the weight of everything that had happened, what was I supposed to say? I watch as the expression on her face changes. It reminded me of when we had just found Rachel, and yet, it was different. A mixture of defeat… and yet relief.

"Max…"

"This is the only way…"

I watched as she pulled out the photo she took as a gift and places it in my hands. The rain sliding down the laminated paper only defined more the quality of the sky blue butterfly I had captured only a week again… the picture that started all of this. How iconic to capture a butterfly and right before us the chaos was far from a theory.

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago…"

"You… Could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took the picture…

Feeling my stomach turn upside down at the suggestion, hadn't I proven I had already fucked up time and this is exactly what happens, I couldn't fix it, so what good would be going back and doing it all over again? I watch as Chloe stares off into the storm. Already feeling uneasy I wait for her to finish her idea trying hard to make out what she is saying over the sound of carnage below.  
All that would take…  
is for me…  
Me too…"

"FUCK THAT! NO! No way! You are my number one priority now! You are all that matters to me!"

Pain and trauma have a way of making you forget the big picture. When you are surrounded by darkness you strive to search out even the very glimpse of light. Chloe was my light. And after everything I had been through, I wasn't ready to just watch her die all over again knowing how much we had pushed through to get here.

"I know… You've proved that over and over again… even though I don't deserve it…  
I'm so selfish… Not like my mom… Look at what she had to give up and live through!... and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner!  
Even my … my step … father deserves her alive.  
There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live… Way more than me!

"DON'T SAY THAT! I won't trade you." The lump in my stomach found its way to my throat, desperate to find any other option, another choice, another path I rack my brain trying to think… an almost impossible task.  
"You're not trading me! Maybe… Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny…  
Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you! Look at what is happening to Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish but for once I think I should accept my fate… our fate."

Indeed, no amount of souls would settle deaths demand for what was his. Just like us, we always struggle over those things we can't have, and would do anything to get it. I could only watch as I know despite being able to manipulate time… it was running out fast. Maybe it was me that was being manipulated by time… either way… whatever we decided, it would have consequences.

"Chloe!…"

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and… you did nothing but show me your love and friendship! You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years! Wherever I end up after this… In whatever reality… All those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours… No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision..."

"Chloe!.. I can't make this choice!"

"No, Max… You're the only one who can…"

The weight of her words rang in my ears. All this time I had been trying to make the right choice, trial and error and reversing time looking at all the options. I had pushed myself to the limit to save Kate, and when it came down to it, my powers didn't mean anything. The choices that really matter there is no going back on. That's what makes life so strange, that despite everyday regretting the actions we do and don't do, we ultimately rely upon the ever progression motion of time to keep us sane. The paradox of being able to change time, is that is keeps on moving, and leaves you behind.

For a moment, without me acting, time seemed to stop… the storm was silenced, and all that was present was me and Chloe. In that moment of silence, the weight of the two choices before me rested on each one of my shoulders. Before I knew it, that silence was broken. By the only thing I every wanted, the tender voice of the girl I had loved and fought for all this time, the girl I had left, alone to fight through her demons, and yet welcomed me back with open arms.

"Max…

It's time…"

I had made my choice.

"Chloe! I'm so… I'm so sorry… I… I don't want to do this!"

"I know, Max. But you have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel!  
Being together this week… it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for.  
You're my hero, Max…"

I look into the eyes of the girl standing before me, lifting my hands forward I lean forward for our last embrace, pushing myself up I tenderly connect lips with my best friend, never to know what might have been. Yet, this was enough. It always seems the first, and last time that passion is most evident, most memorable, most cherished. Silence again surrounds us, in this moment time stood still. A timeline I would die for. Tears ran down our cheeks, disguised by the rain. My knees wanted to buckle, and I grasped for her embrace more than my lungs needed air, and yet. This was goodbye.

"I'll always love you… Now get out of here! Please! Do it before I freak!  
And Max Caulfield…

Don't you forget about me…"

"Never…"

I watch as Chloe slowly backs away and kneels to the ground breathing erratically, lifting the picture for a better view, those familiar sensations began to sweep over me. This was my choice. I refuse to let fate impose on my choice, from here on out there is no going back.

 **So, obviously, this is the ending of the game, we already know this, but I included it to provide context for later chapters. And trust me, you'll thank me later when you get into them. The first 3 chapters really outline the very foundation of the story, and without it, would only add confusion. xD So sorrynotsorry for stating the obvious.**


	2. Chapter 2: Farewell

Chapter 2: Farewell.

I took one last look over the still ocean. The Golden hour proved the serenity of the scene. The brisk breeze being evident of the season. Despite its beauty the conversation had here would not stop ringing through my mind. Arcadia Bay was still there and today becoming the day… The day to say goodbye.

While making my way down from the lighthouse, memories flooded my mind. What had been to the world a mere week was a lifetime. Unable to stop the thoughts and the lump in my throat my emotions got the better of me. Thank goodness nobody was around to see it…

Of all the memories that persisted, forcing their way to the forefronts of my mind, our time together in the Blackwell pool was as a recurring dream… so vivid… and yet just that… a dream, a memory never to be forgotten, the only time that entire week things felt normal, like things were going to be okay... Before I realised it, I was down the hillside. Next destination. Arcadia Bay Cemetery.

I don't know what reality I was in, everything brought back memories of past times, I realised the last time I was in this place was the last time I saw you for 5 years... I didn't want to think about it, I didn't want to think about anything!

Slowly, people started making their way in preparation for the ceremony. Being surrounded by familiar faces… No surprise. Regardless of feeling like she was on the outskirts of society, she had become quite the talk of the town. Yet, nobody knew her like I knew her. I just wanted this to be over.

What was I meant to do? Run away? Rewind everything and try again?! Pfft. Like I could do that, yet, these memories, these treasures… I can't imagine living without them, the joys as well as the scars... and there were scars.

As we slowly made our way up the cemetery the casket had already been prepared. Joyce, David, Kate… Warren. Even Principal Wells was there. Again, no surprise. Taking the opportunity to stand by them allowed me time to breathe and really check myself back into reality. Was this really happening? No matter how many times I tried to shut my eyes and open them as though this was another nightmare, I would wake up to another, and this was real. Worse than any nightmare I'd ever had. I attempted to distract myself from the lump in my throat by looking around. Dana… Justin and… VICTORIA? Wow… I guess after everything that has happened…

The sun still allowed the golden glow on everything. The occasional breeze allowed me to snap out of my thoughts, just in time for me to notice the approaching Pastor. Knowing what was to come, I just needed to escape, I needed this to be over!

"Dear family and friends, we're gathered together...

I had already lost interest in what the man had to say, as I continued to look around I noticed two individuals after some concentration it didn't take long to work out who they were… Vanessa and Ryan coming up the slight slope to the gravesite. I didn't expect them to be here in such short notice, but I shouldn't be surprised at all, of course they'd be here.

They instantly gravitated towards me one on each side, despite Warren and Joyce at my side. Ryan placed his hand on my shoulder and gave a soft smile. I returned the gesture. Before realising it, I clocked back into the words of the Pastor.

"She was a brave soul, who tried to help those closest to her…

Boy, if this guy had any idea! What she had gone through… what I put her through… that familiar lump returned and this time I couldn't swallow it. I wasn't the only one becoming more upset as the man before us recounted only a portion of the soul who laid before us.

"Ashes to ashes… Dust to dust. We commit her soul into thy hand, to care for and to cherish. While our memories of her continue in our hearts and minds, may we not forget the gift of life, and the joy of believing one day we will see our loved ones again."

They say death is merely a doorway into the next room. Right now, I was ready to kick that door down and bring her back to where she belongs… by my side.

After everything we went through, was this it? Was this really the choice made? Will this be the last time?... At that moment a wrenching scream filled the air, instantly grabbing my attention. Looking around I only saw eyes on me, I looked down at my hands uncontrollably shaking and the warmth around my shoulders… I look up to see a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at me. As I slowly made out the face, Vanessa was looking over me… holding me… Did I… make that noise? My body kicked into shutdown as though that embrace was the only thing keeping me together. Everything suddenly became silent.

When was it time to wake up. I had had nightmares before that seemed more real than this. Whatever was going on, I was ready to wake the fuck up… The warmth on my upper body didn't vanish. Another thing telling me this was all too real.

I raised my head off the shoulders I was buried into, what I didn't realise was the extra pair of arms around me.

When did Ryan move? Heck, I'm not surprised, it seems we're all holding each other together at this point. Once gathering my emotions a little, I took the opportunity to look around. The service was already over and most had left, leaving us to be alone with her. Continuing to observe my surroundings and despite his failed attempts to remained concealed, Frank was off in the distance along with Pompidou. It was clear he wanted to remain hidden, and not like I wanted to give him the light of day in a situation like this. Before my blood could start to boil, my attention was grabbed by the brown and blue eyes looking at me.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Although soft and full of concern, the voice was broken, and the answer was obvious. Merely giving a half-hearted nod I felt the warmth around me subside. "We'll leave you alone for a while and be back later." Again replying with a nod, the couple walked off, surprisingly more collected than anticipated. Returning my gaze to my surroundings Joyce and David were a way off, concern written all over their face, don't know if they were more worried of how I was coping, or worried what was yet to come. Refusing to keep eye contact I broke my gaze and looked elsewhere.

Before I knew it, I had my eyes on the wooden container holding the greatest treasure I've ever known. Her stunning blue eyes, her smile which filled my heart with joy, the laughter that filled the air that followed one of her sassy comments. She was always good at making me laugh. As the earlier thoughts began again to inject into my mind, taking a moment to gather myself, my attention was grabbed by an onlooking creature.

There. Stood abnormally still, between a set of trees was a small Doe. Rubbing my eyes to ensure I wasn't just high from all the emotions, there was indeed a Doe standing a few dozens of meters away.

I couldn't take my gaze off it… Like it was staring into my soul desperately trying to communicate with me. Before I could interpret what it was trying to say, if you can even say it was trying to say something at all, an all too familiar pest filled my ears, breaking my attention.

"We'll be leaving now… We'll meet you back at the house…"

With that, David turned around with Joyce in arm…

When I had looked back to where the doe was standing, it had gone. Still intrigued, yet so fucking done with today I once again placed my eyes on the cold hardwood in front of me.

"Farewell Max Caulfield. I'll always love you. And I will never forget about you…

Never"


	3. Chapter 3: Living Nightmare

Chapter 3: Living Nightmare.

I don't know what I've done to piss off the universe but it sure hella seems it's out to make me miserable! Like I've been responsible for every ill and dreadful thing in the world and the universe is having its vengeance upon me! What have I done!? What could I have possibly done to deserve this?! I lose my Dad, I lose Rachel, and now Max! I'm even slowly losing my mom… the only people I have ever cared about and their gone! WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!

My blood began to boil the more I thought about it, and I had not taken a single step away from the grave. I don't know how long I'd been standing there, and I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore… In actuality I cared too much. And at this moment I needed to make those cares go away, the less I could remember, the better. Yet. I was paralysed. Was this really happening? Was I really doomed to venture through this life alone? Did I really do something to deserve this? Maybe in a past life? Heck I don't believe in any of that crap… but maybe I did. Why else would such misfortune befall upon me? And now…

The sobbing soon returned, sinking to the ground an all too accustomed cloud of darkness surrounded me. "Will I ever be happy?"

"That's your choice Chloe." The voice startled the girl. "Ryan?" Chloe could no more than whisper through her broken voice. Turning her head to face the man he wore a warm smile, yet closer inspection showed a man broken, hiding behind a mask. Chloe knew that feeling all too well. Along side him under his wing was Vanessa, appearing more upset than before, it seemed reality had sunk in for her too.

"You've both been so strong… I… I don't know how.."

"Chloe… Strength is only displayed when it is tested. I'm not being polite here when I say, of all of us, it is you who is the strongest here." His words struck Chloe's centre for more than one reason. She couldn't deny that at this time, all she wanted to do was break, yet Ryan's words gave her a reason just to hold on just a little longer.

"I … I… "

"It's okay Chloe." Vanessa said gently. Standing by Chloe on each side, they simply stood in silence looking at the burial place in front of them. It wasn't quite dark yet, but the temperature had noticeably decreased. They continued to stand there in silence. And for Chloe, that's the last thing she needed right now.

Not knowing really what to say, she merely gave the sincerest response she could. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you both to be with her." Turning around and not achieving a single step forward before she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Chloe, you've always been, and will be, part of this family. Don't you dare forget that…"

Not knowing whether to be comforted or whether it just pushed the already searing pain in her heart deeper, all she could muster was a simple nod and slowly walked away. Her gaze in the direction of the doe she had seen previously, of course, it was nowhere to be seen. But, for a moment she felt a familiar connection, had she seen it before? Sure enough, her gaze returned to the brick pathway leading to the entrance.

Why her? Why me? Why any of this fucking shit?... Chloe mentally screamed as all these questions continued to flood her mind. Mentally screaming seemed to somewhat help… or at least that's what she told herself.

Bringing her out of her thoughts was a bark from a nearby dog. She knew instinctively who's it was and prepared herself for whatever the dealer who supplied the drugs that killed Rachel had to say… simply put, she was ready to lunge and kill the fucker.

"Price" the arrogant voice announced. Yet, looking up to face him, his whole countenance was different. He had shaved and was in a somewhat reasonable suit. His facial expression was not one of intimidation as it usually was, rather, he struggled to even look at the girl let alone look her in the eyes.

"What the fuck do you want cockface?"

There was no response… Rather he simply had a bag in his hand outstretched to her.

"The hella's this?"

"I thought you might need it" he sheepishly said making it barely an audible sound."

Closely inspecting it, Chloe knew that sight.

"Drugs? What Am I ,your next victim? You gonna drug me up and kill me because I'll save you half the trouble!" There was no remorse in her voice. She hated Frank and she made damn sure he knew it for what happened to Rachel.

Although perceivable that he wanted to snap back, he held his tongue and uncharacteristically whispered, again in a sheepish voice "I'm sorry…"

"YOU'RE SORRY?!" unconscious of her surroundings. "Well thanks Frank, I'm glad you're sorry, I'm sorry both Rachel and Max are dead too! I'm sorry you sold drugs to mentally insecure students who had made deals with a psychopath bent on fulfilling his fantasy photographing innocent young girls!-"

"LOOK!" Frank interjected, knowing full well Chloe was nowhere near finished. "We've both lost someone we loved, don't think you're not the only one hurting." His voice breaking made Chloe flinch as she saw the man slowly break down in front of her. Despite the state Frank was in, he continued. "I have vowed after this, I am cleaning up my act. No more drugs, no more sketchy business, no more of this shit! I can't bring her back Price, neither can you, but the least we can do is get our shit together and live a life that would make them proud."

Stilled by Frank's words, Chloe simply stared trying to process what she had just experienced, all while keeping her emotions from spilling overboard and beating the crap out of the guy in front of her, at this point she didn't care much for her wellbeing. Despite the boiling temptation to lash out, seeing Frank in this state made her more uncomfortable than angry. And what he had said didn't fall upon deaf ears.

Chloe shook her head as to imply let's talk somewhere else. Walking back to the trailer in silence and having a few joints, again in silence, Chloe took up Frank's offering and left without a word. She wasn't particularly on heart to heart terms with Frank, and it was clear he felt uncomfortable too. They preferred the silence. Something both had in common.

Before she could escape with the package in that same silence Frank spoke up.  
"Chloe, I know you hate me… I get that. But…" He hesitated unsure how she would react "… You know where to find me." She spat out a "thanks." before hearing Frank speak again "And don't worry about your debts. We're cool." Well… That's one less thing to worry about, Chloe thought sarcastically. "Bye Frank." and that familiar silence returned.

Making her way towards the truck, she had no intention of going back home… Fuck that. As she entered her truck deciding where to go, she knew that where ever she went, this feeling will not go away. She was alone… and she knew it. Driving around aimlessly for a few moments, trying to distract herself with music she found herself by the beach. Fortunately, she had anticipated not going home and brought blankets to stay warm. Chloe didn't always wear a dress but when she did, you knew she had a damn good reason for it, today was one of those occasions... if only Max could see her…

Leaving her home this morning with a few blankets a spare change of clothes, she decided to take the opportunity to get changed and allowed the coastal air to fill her lungs, between each drag of her joint. Having a few to herself she began to feel the drowsiness. Everything reminding her of what she had lost. The quicker sleep took her, the better. This would be her bedroom for tonight, finishing the last drags and stomping it out, she climbed back into the truck and curled herself up. Between the sops and stupor, she blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Burning the Midnight Oil

Chapter 4: Burning the Midnight Oil.

'Burning the midnight oil again, sitting out here listening to the wind, I just called to tell you that I miss you my old friend. Burning the midnight oil again.'

Chloe's eyes remained unresponsive as she slowly tuned into the music in the background. While it had been a while, she instantly knew what was going on. She didn't know whether to just lay there helplessly knowing the inevitable, or prepare herself to go through even more trauma she knew she was not capable of enduring. The music didn't stop. Rather it became louder.

'Yesterday your song came on the radio, you know it felt like you were singing right across the stage from me, and I remember how betrayed you felt when I said I had to go, but now I know the both of us landed where we're supposed to be.'

"Would you turn that shit off?!"

"That's a dollar for the swear jar!"

"Shut the Fuck up!" pushing herself up ready to quite literally slap herself across the jaw.

"Good morning Sweetheart" the soft mild voice in the front announced as Chloe sat up. She knew where she was, she was in the backseat of her dad's old car. These dreams were always bittersweet, and not having one in a while just make the taste more potent.

"Dad?... Dad! Oh dad… I need you more than ever…" The tears already streaming down her face as she leads forward to wrap her legs into her chest.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I'm so alone… First you, then Rachel, now Max. Everyone I love is dying around me, and mom's to busy with her walking vibrator to be there for me. I… I just want to be with everyone again, Dad… Where… Where are you?!

"I'm right here sweetheart."

"No! No you're not! you're just my fucking mind playing its dumbass tricks on me again, I don't think I can go on anymore. Everything I touch gets destroyed."

There was silence from both parties for a while, the music still playing in the background, it seems it was always the same song. Dad really loved this song. Although mom wasn't a fan we'd be driving to the store singing our hearts out each time it came on. Just another bittersweet memory.

"Chloe."

…

"Yeah"

"Sweetheart, life has a way of throwing us more questions than we ever find answers. Heck… I never found the answers to all of my questions, but the joy of asking questions isn't in the answer, it's the journey of discovery. And I know there's a question you're searching to answer."

Chloe never could hide anything from William, despite how hard she tried, she was never really that great at lying. She learnt that early on, and even if she was good at lying, James Amber was not someone she wanted to imitate knowing the damage it caused to their family… To Rachel. Lies. Lies always buckled under the truth eventually.

"Will I … ever see you again..."

"That's a wonderful question sweetie, … what do you think?"

While it was definitely one thing that Chloe admired about her dad, that he would treat her as an equal, and always ask her own feelings and thoughts about things, as though their value was that of treasure. He relished at the opportunity to hear his daughter share her feelings and mind regardless of how different he personally felt. He nurtured that in Chloe, maybe that's why she was so outspoken, but at this point, she didn't know what to think, and that scared her.

"I … I don't know"

"What would you give to find out?"

"Anything!"

"Be careful sweetheart, you might just find what you're looking for"

Suddenly the overwhelming sound of a truck filled her eardrums, before she could blink the horrifying sound of colliding metal and the propelling forward literally caused Chloe to jump out of her seat. With sweat beating off her and an increasing heart rate Chloe found herself in the truck alone. It was still dark. Once recovering her breathing she grabbed her phone to check the time.

*4:18am*

Letting out an audible sigh the blue haired girl grabbed a pre-rolled joint and thought it a better time than any to spark up. They never clarified 420 to be pm only, right?

Left to reflect on the vivid dream she had experienced the girl was just filled with more and more questions. The crashing of the waves did give a somewhat more distractible atmosphere, and it had been a while since seeing the sun rise. Of course, it didn't appear from the sea, which would be more visually appealing, nevertheless it gave a feeling of nostalgia from when Max and she would sleep over and maximised their time together, Max always loved getting up early, Chloe on the other hand despised it the more they did it, but she loved Max. She was willing to sacrifice for her behalf. Just as she did that Friday… The day the storm hit.


	5. Chapter 5: The Perfect Solution

Chapter 5: The Perfect Solution to the Perfect Storm

"I'll always love you… Now get out of here! Please! Do it before I freak!  
And Max Caulfield…

Don't you forget about me…"

"Never…"

Chloe sat on the hood of her car reflecting on how it all came to be, occasionally taking a toke of her joint

"Once again Max… you proved to me just how much you loved me… you idiot…" tears beginning to stream down her face. "Why am I so special huh?! What did I do to deserve to live while you die?! What was the purpose of it all?!"

As though Max was standing right next to her whispering  
"You are my number one priority now… You are all that matters to me"

Alarmed by the almost substance of the voice Chloe threw her neck around to see if by some miracle Max was really there… She didn't know what was worse, that she was genuinely disappointed, or that she actually expected her to be there. A chill went up Chloe's spine as another reminder of the hell she found herself in. Taking in her surroundings however, things had become brighter, she was so dazed out that she missed the sunrise. Throwing her now finished joint on the floor she once again got back into her truck and decided what she needed right now is some good food to accompany the wake 'n' bake. Starting up the rusty old truck she set her destination towards the Two Whales.

Although Chloe loved music, in all honestly, she was just scared of being reminded of her new reality. So, the entire drive was in silence letting out a few sighs here and there and screaming at an oncoming driver who clearly was in the wrong… or so she argued. If people were wise, this was not the day to be picking a fight with the blue haired girl.

Arriving at the Two Whales earlier than her usual time she walked in to find a worried mother who had clearly been up most of the night. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind to message, but it's not like it was the first time.

"Chloe?" Joyce said not only with her usual concern, but with a gentleness as though glass was all around her and stepping on it will release the beast. "The usual?" Joyce continued.

"Thanks Mom" was all that slipped out of Chloe's mouth as she lifted a menu not to select another option but to avoid whatever awkward conversation would follow. Joyce wasn't ignorant when Chloe was suffering, and while every fibre in her body as a mother wanted to comfort her child she knew best, that such would only make things worse. So, with a smile, Joyce went to fetch the usual breakfast for Chloe.

Once again Chloe was self-conscious of her loneliness. Even if it was for a week, Having Max around made those 5 years seem but a fleeting moment. She could already feel another lump in her throat forming as these memories and thoughts took over. In an attempt to distract herself she threw down the menu just to find standing in front of her Joyce with a beaker of coffee. Rather than placing it on the table she handed the hot mug she had poured to Chloe.

"Thanks mom"

"It's okay Sweetheart" flinching at the name 'sweetheart' earned her a confused stare from Joyce. "Is every-" "Yes." Shot Chloe before Joyce could even finish, she didn't mean to be sharp with her, but the word 'Sweetheart' pulled on her heart strings. With that Joyce simply nodded and resumed her duties at the diner.

Before long the smell of Bacon was put in front of her nose. Just another distraction, Chloe didn't have much of an appetite, but she recognised that so long as her mouth was moving her brain wasn't ticking. Sadly, the more she moved her mouth the less food there was, and before realising it, a empty plate remained facing her. 'Great' she exhaled not really knowing what to do next. It wasn't long till her plate was collected. "Chloe, maybe it's best you go home and have a shower, it doesn't take a trained dog to smell what you've been up to, and before you think I'm having a go, I'm not, I'm just looking out for you" It was a good thing Chloe bit her tongue before hearing all of what Joyce had to say. She didn't mind as though it was an answer to her thoughts. She gave an affirming nod and stood up, giving a brief wave of thanks to her mom she got back into her truck and started the short journey back home.

Just as with the food, before she realised it, she was home. She knew David wasn't in, and to her relief because despite everything that had happened, she just didn't need that right now. Unlocking the door, a chilling atmosphere filled the house, she didn't know if it was because the last time she was here was with Max playing detectives before they found the Dark Room or whether the recent dream she had filled her mind with memories of William. Either way, she dropped her bags went upstairs throwing off her clothes and allowed the warm….ish water to trickle down her body.

For another moment she was able to forget everything. Being completely immersed in the sensation of the water, again having her attention broken by a knocking at the door, she rushed to throw a towel around her… the same pirate towel she had growing up

'Ugh' can't I escape?!

With that comment the door went again. "HOLD ON! She trampled down the stairs still dripping.

"Yes" said with more sharpness than she intended as she pulled open the door, almost off its hinges.  
There standing before her was Vanessa and Ryan.  
"Oh" both escaping Vanessa's and Chloe's lips. Trying to make herself a little more presentable Chloe issued them in while she ran upstairs to finish drying up and get changed.

It wasn't long before she noticed the couple had made their way into the wide-open space ahead of them. "Can I get you anything?" Chloe exclaimed not sure if she was more shocked at seeing the couple or that she had suddenly levelled up in hospitality.

"Yes please, Coffee, 2 sugars black" came from the soft yet firm voice of Ryan. Vanessa simply asked for a glass of water. Now sitting around the table, drinks in hand Chloe enquired the purpose of the visit.

"Vanessa and I have finished the necessary procedures for .. Maxine's funeral. His voice losing that firmness from before, "we've got a box in the car .. of some of her belongings… and we wondered if you would like anything." Chloe taken back from the offering looked to Vanessa as though she needed confirmation of what Ryan had said was true. Sensing her uncertainty Vanessa simply nodded in agreement.

Timidly as the box was brought inside, Chloe's burning throat producing an overwhelming wave of emotion, just seeing her stuff broke the girl. After some comfort of her company, she managed to gain control enough to analyse the contents of the box. A Box of old photos, her key chains, her journal and… Chloe looked away trying again to gain the strength to continue.

"Is there anything you would like to keep?" Chloe asked desiring to know if it was possible to just take her time looking through and deciding.

"Yes, we've selected some of her photos, and her laptop we will be taking with us, everything else despite their sentimental value …" Ryan just like Chloe looked away for strength to continue "Hold painful emotions, so will likely be locked away never to be appreciated." Chloe understood.

"Could… Could I have what's left?... I would like the time to work through it and decide"

Vanessa although quiet again gave a nod of the head directed back to Chloe and her Husband.

After the exchange of a few pleasantries and plans. The couple said their departing words.

"Chloe…" Ryan began before getting into the car. "You're still part of the family, don't be a stranger" Ryan waved with his soft smile, but Chloe could see the hurt in his eyes. They were not pitying, but just the pain of a father losing their only Child. Chloe thought for a moment which of the two was really carrying them forward, she didn't let the thought linger though as she waved goodbye to Max's parents unsure when they'll see each other again.

As Chloe closed the door, she didn't know if she had just done herself a favour or just received the biggest trigger in her life, she was already constantly reminded, and now having… Her stuff… just reinforced the reality that Max was… Gone.

As these thoughts began to creep their way back in Chloe knew the same darkness she felt when she was younger was going to return. Like a Black dog demanding all of her attention, and energy sucking the very life force from out of her like a dementor. Chloe didn't feel ready to tackle the box of pain yet, rather she picked up the guitar Max used to play and gave it ago, Although Max attempted to teach her, Chloe never really got any good at the guitar, despite this it didn't mean she didn't know how to play a few simple chords.

Quickly becoming bored of that, her attention was drawn to the box of pain. She knew she needed to get it over with eventually, so why not just get on with it, cry and move on. Right? As she stepped towards it she could feel her stomach twist, her nose began to run, water clouding her vision and that FUCKING lump in her throat, one thing she hated about crying was that lump! Taking the time to breathe, she picked up the box and took it to her room. Lease then if anybody was to walk in she'll be more prepared.

Placing the box down at the bottom of the bed, she sat with a pillow between her lap, mainly just to squeeze the living heck out of it as she tried to push through all these memories, slowly going through each photo as a delicate treasure she organised them into piles. Say what you want about Chloe Price, when her mind was set on doing something she could do it. After finally crying, laughing and crying some more from the bittersweet experience, she picked up Max's Journal. While Max tried to encourage Chloe to keep a journal Max was a living record keeper. Every day she wrote in it… shame she couldn't have spared time to write me… The bitter thought made Chloe shudder "what am I thinking she's my fucking best friend" Chloe audibly rebuked herself. Now feeling more angry at herself than sad she needed to blow off some steam.

As she got up however her foot knocking the box of pain, a memorable *click* *pfffssst* came from inside.

… Max's Polaroid camera had been set off.

Chloe reached in to pick up the picture flicking it through the air as she always saw Max do, to, what she believed, to help it develop? She had not the slightest clue about cameras despite max's almost overwhelming passion for it.

Finally once the photo was developed Chloe stood in shock… Paralysed, Speechless…


	6. Chapter 6: Doe, A Deer, A Female Deer

Chapter 6: Doe, a Deer, a Female Deer.

"I'm insane. I'm going fucking insane… great…"

The taller girl could only stand there with her jaw considerably open at what she was seeing. The warm smile she was getting back only reassured her that yeah, probably. But this didn't let the Punk from leaping out to embrace whatever the fuck was going on

*Thudd*

As she collided with the floor with her shoulder which hurt more than she expected. The punk flipped herself around and again faced the personage.

"OUUCCH! BITCH!"

"Hey?! That's not very nice!" The figure protested! "I'm not the one throwing themselves on the ground" Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. So, she did both. Sobbing in between looking up and pinching herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Is this…

Is this really happening?!"

She couldn't believe it, on top of everything that was happening, this was the icing on the cake. Chloe really considered at this point about seeing a psychiatrist. Not like they would believe her anyway, oh yeah my friend got time travelling powers and now I'm being haunted by her spirit.

"I guess so"

There stood before Chloe was a small, browned haired blued eyed girl. Freckles covering her soft cheeks, and a sassiness that only few could live up to.

"But how…" Chloe continued to sob, then laugh then sob again. While still in shock she had picked herself off the floor. Hesitatingly moving towards the figure that stood in front of her.

"Are you like… A fucking Ghost or something?

Chloe reached out to touch whatever it was in front of her. Yet… felt nothing…

"SHIT! YOU ARE A GHOST! THE FUCK CAULFIELD! EXPLAIN YOURSELF! First time powers now you've come to haunt me?! I mean… I don't mind…" Her mind wondering to words previously said.

'my powers might not last forever Chloe' 'That's okay. We will. Forever.'

"Chloe…"

The blue haired girl's legs buckled as she fell to the floor at the feet of Max and continued to sop her heart out. She didn't understand what was happening but for whatever reason… she was so grateful. Grateful to see her again, Grateful that goodbye wasn't goodbye forever. In this moment they were reunited. Overcome by it all, she just treasured the moment.

"Chloe…"

Chloe rubbed her eyes and tried to get control of her emotions, there were so many questions she had, and answers few. But all that really mattered is that they were together again. Partners in time.

"Yeah Max?... Oh my fuck.. it's hella nice to hear you call my name…"

"Chloe…"

Finally looking up she could see her appearance not as vivid as before. In a panic that feeling of abandonment soon returned. "NO…NO YOU JUST GOT HERE YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET!

"Chloe… listen… Whatever happens… I want you to be strong. Even if you feel like I'm not there for you, … because I will never abandon you, Chloe. I will always have you're back… Always.

"No… Max… Don't go" The sobbing turning quickly into a cry.

The flag covering the window allowed the room to emulate a calm red, now, again cradling her legs all Chloe was able to do was to stare off into space. The room was again empty… that same bittersweet feeling she has when she sees her dad in her dreams… nightmares, whatever they are… the same pain entering her heart causing it to rip and tear from the inside out. The same waterworks from her eyes, and the same fucking lump in her throat…

"Come back Max… "she exclaimed not with a bang… but with a whimper.


	7. Chapter 7: A Journey of A Thousand Miles

Chapter 7: A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins.

Woken up by Joyce shaking her, which, regardless of the situation was always a bad idea, and Joyce knew it, nevertheless the worry on her face said it all. Chloe found herself in the middle of the room, Max's stuff everywhere, and eyes that would argue that she was stoned off her tits. But Joyce didn't smell the all too familiar scent of weed. She knew Chloe had been crying, and for a considerable amount of time. Joyce had no words to say, fearing it will only blow up the situation. She merely leaned in for a hug, which was received with further crying from Chloe

" aw er"

"Sorry Chloe?"

"I Saw her"

"Who sweetheart?"

Pulling away to look her mother right in the eyes and will all the conviction she could muster desperate for her to believe her she repeated what she had said.

"I saw Max mom… I saw her right here… She was right here…" The crying resumed as Joyce had no idea what to do but to cradle her daughter in her arms. Although taken back by what Chloe had said she did her utmost to remain neutral till Chloe had calmed down so she could explain fully.

Joyce was shocked but not really surprised that the next time she looked down at her daughter the sobbing had stopped, and she had fallen asleep... Although she wouldn't admit it, Joyce knew exactly how it feels to cry oneself to sleep. So, as carefully as she could muster, she placed pillows and a blanket over Chloe, but never left her side. The determination in Chloe's eyes proved to Joyce that this was serious, and she was going to be there when she woke up.

What Joyce didn't anticipate was the length of time Chloe would sleep. Although Joyce found Chloe around 7:30pm she slept till the next morning, but Joyce was getting tired. After briefly speaking to David who stood in the doorway, she explained she'll be in Chloe's room for the night, so she got comfortable and also fell asleep.

Throughout all of this David was not ignorant of what was happening with Chloe, actually, he was one of the most concerned, always asking Joyce to update him on her wellbeing. He understood what it meant to lose a dear friend… He also understood the friction between the two of them is not what she needed right now. So as best he could, he simply kept out of her way, and whenever they crossed paths, he did everything in his power to be understanding and nonconfrontational. Although he felt helpless to help her, he trusted Joyce who suggested this change in family dynamic for the moment being.

'Huh… Where am I?

To all of you

Music?

American Girls

This isn't?

Getting up to look around Chloe was surrounded by trees… The lucid feeling was all to be recognised by her, she was dreaming, and she knew it… but… this time was different. She didn't like it... Least when she dreamt of William she knew what was coming… this was a whole new ball game.

'I'd like to

Be part of the world around you

"This song…"

Chloe had heard it a handful of times, but it wasn't really her thing. Following the music, she continued through the woods.

'I wish I had

An American

Girlfriend'

"…Max?!"

"Max?! Are you out there?!"

Hoping for a response, or some direction, she clocked on… She was near the lighthouse... and it seemed to be the source of the music. Continuing up the path she saw a figure on the bench. Not knowing whether to run or to flee Chloe hesitantly approached, preparing herself for what was to come. Reaching around and sitting on the far end, refusing to remove her eyes off the brown-haired girl in front of her she leaned forward to get a better look at her face…

"Hey Chloe"

Almost falling off the bench from the sudden greeting she needed to secure herself with both hands as the brunette snickered at her misfortune. "You scared the hell out of me!" to which only a laugh in response was given. The figure leaned over to where the music was coming from and paused it, with a smile she returned her attention to the taller girl.

"Hey Chloe." the figure spoke. "You used to have bad dreams all the time, didn't you?" Although they didn't talk about it much, Max knew Chloe struggled with sleeping since her Dad died. "Do you still get them?" Chloe, unsure how to respond only nodded. "I see…I'm sorry"

"What for?!" Protested the taller girl. "Max, you've done nothing wrong. Heck… You did everything you could to choose the right… What could you possibly be apologising for?...

There was silence between the two of them for a while, although Chloe was comfortable with silences between Max and her, this was different, the air was thick, as though you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Chloe, do you know what happened?"

Not fully understanding what Max was referring to, Chloe asked a follow up question "what do you mean?"

As though in a blink of an eye a flash erupted and there… right in front of them… The Storm…  
Chloe's chest instantly tightened at the sight of the monster in front of her. Now startled Chloe exclaimed "Max! What's going on?!"

"Let me show you"

Max reached out her hand, and together hand in hand Chloe once again placed her trust in her companion, her first mate. Her Max.


	8. Chapter 8: Dream or Reality?

Chapter 8: Dream or Reality?

Things changed before her eyes, yet… they were just as they were. In front of them stood the storm. Chloe gathered her surroundings and found herself walking up the hill to the lighthouse … A weight on her left side… looking over, there she was, in the flesh.

"Come on Max… We're almost there!"

' _What the heck? What's going on, Why Am I back here?'  
_ "Please … Wake up"  
Chloe's stomach started to churn, as she worked out exactly what was going on.  
"Max, Come on Now!"  
"Don't worry. We'll be okay"

' _Am I saying all this? What's going on? Have I gone back in time?! What the actual fuck?!_

"Max.. Max can you hear me? Please say something!

"Chloe? I… I must have passed out… Sorry."

"Oh Thank God… Don't you ever do that again, okay?!"

' _No! NO! NOO, I'm not going to watch this all over again! WHY?_

"I swear! … But the nightmares were so real!... was so … Horrible.

' _You're telling me Caulfield! Please... just make it stop.'_ Despite all her effort… it was as though she had no control over her own body. Just a mere bystander who could do nothing but helplessly watch as the familiar scene unfolded before her eyes.

"This is my storm!... I… I caused this! I caused all of this!  
I changed fate and destiny so much I… I actually did alter the course of everything!  
And… And all I really created was just death and destruction!"

' _Oh Max…'_

"Fuck all of that, okay? You were given a power. You didn't ask for it!... and… and you saved me!  
Which had to happen… all of this did… except for what happened to Rachel…  
But without your power we wouldn't have found her!  
Okay, so you're not the damn Time Master! But you're Maxine Caulfield!  
And you're amazing!"

' _Max… what did you do? Why can't I remember?!'_

"Max…"

"This is the only way…"

' _That fucking photo… is that why this all started?! How can a photo cause all of this? No… That doesn't make any sense. Max had taken a thousand photos, none ever could have cause this!'_

"I feel like I took this shot a thousand years ago…"

"You… Could use that photo to change everything right back to when you took the picture…  
All that would take…  
is for me…  
Me too…"

' _Me to die! And yet here I am?! What the fuck happened?!'_

"FUCK THAT! NO! No way! You are my number one priority now! You are all that matters to me!"

"I know… You've proved that over and over again… even though I don't deserve it…  
I'm so selfish… Not like my mom… Look at what she had to give up and live through!... and she did. She deserves so much more than to be killed by a storm in a fucking diner!  
Even my … my step … father deserves her alive.  
There's so many more people in Arcadia Bay who should live… Way more than me!

' _Didn't Friday already pass? So, if saving me wasn't the cause what the hell was?_ '

"DON'T SAY THAT!… I won't trade you.."  
"You're not trading me!.. Maybe… Maybe you've just been delaying my real destiny…  
Look at how many times I've almost died or actually died around you! Look at what is happening to Arcadia Bay ever since you first saved me. I know I've been selfish but for once I think I should accept my fate… our fate."

' _Are we destined to forever be apart?... Dammit, this is all messing with my head.'_

"Chloe!…"

'… _Max…'_

"Max, you finally came back to me this week, and… you did nothing but show me your love and friendship! You made me smile and laugh, like I haven't done in years! Wherever I end up after this… In whatever reality… All those moments between us were real, and they'll always be ours… No matter what you choose, I know you'll make the right decision..."

"Chloe!.. I can't make this choice!"

"No, Max… You're the only one who can…"

' _The pressure I had put you under… Everything I've put you through, I'm so sorry Max… I'm so … so Sorry!'_

"Max…It's time…"

"Chloe… I'm so, so sorry … I … I don't want to do this."

' _Max… you don't need to apologise, I forgive you. How I wish we could have just lived normal fucking lives instead of this crazy shit happening like we're some part of an anime or game or something…'_

"I know, Max. But you have to. We have to save everybody, okay? And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel!  
Being together this week… it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for.  
You're my hero, Max…"

Chloe watched as she watched herself and Max embrace for what she thought to be the last time, witnessing the tenderness of the kiss, It was a kiss goodbye.

' _I miss you so much…'_

"I'll always love you… Now get out of here! Please! Do it before I freak!  
And Max Caulfield…

Don't you forget about me…"

"Never…"

…

Looking up Chloe could see everything… had… Stopped? Looking around even the very rain drops froze in place.

"Chloe"

Making an audible gasp Chloe's attention was focused back on Max who had not only moved but stood right beside her. She was so caught up in everything she didn't even notice her move… no, she was watching, this was the dream Max.

"Do you know what I did?"

Still in shock Chloe tried to move but it was futile.

"Let me show you"

Photo in hand Max grabbed Chloe's hand, then things got weird. It was as though flames were consuming her… A deafening noise pounded not in her ears but in her head. It was excruciating. _'Was this what happened when Max used her powers? it's unbearable. How many times did she do this?! How many times did I make her do this because I'd fucked up… what about when I tested her… she … suffered... Oh Max…'_

In a flash… Chloe was… in … Blackwell?

' _What the fuck is going on?! This was definitely a next level dream!'_

*thud*

' _Nathan?!' What's that Fucker doing here?! WHAT IS GOING ON? Wait… If Nathan has just come out of the restroom… the… Girls restroom…_

Chloe ran ignoring and almost crashing into Nathan and dashed to the back of the restroom. Yet, he seemed unphased by her existence.

"MAX?! oh shit MAX MAX!?

COME ON MAX  
PLEASE WAKE UP!  
MAX COME ON NOW  
IT'S OKAY… WE'LL…BE…OKAY…

"It's okay Chloe…"

"Max my goodness, what happened? What did you do"

"I… brought you back… Chloe. You didn't …. Cause the Storm …

"Shushhh conserve your energy… you're gonna make it through this!"

"Chloe…

Raising to her feet Max looked at Chloe with a sad countenance… All Chloe could do was stare at her as her dying friend… Got up with ease…

…Then Chloe realised.

"… This is **just** a dream…. Isn't it?" The blue haired girl with head down had come to a realisation.

"yes…"

"Why… Why are you showing me this?"

At that moment a warm familiar voice spoke from around the corner.

"Be careful sweetheart, you might just find what you're looking for"

Chloe didn't know who to be angry at… William… Max… Herself… but one thing was clear… Pain… Pain so deeply rooted that all pleasure in life was snuffed out. Despite being filled with anger, Chloe chose her next words carefully.

"What … happened next."

"Do you really want to know?" Both William and Max simultaneously responded.

"Tell me WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Story Left Untold

Chapter 9: The Story Left Untold.

Both Max and William offered their arms out to grab the girl struggling to control the rage inside of her. Refusing both, she stood up and signalled for them to lead the way, both with faces of concern looked at her, then at each other, and did as they were instructed.

"Chloe… I knew I could travel through photos… and my powers allowed me to manipulate items… so long as I kept hold of them, they became a part of me, and they travelled through time with me. But when I travel through photos I re-enter the body of my previous self… My memories… my experiences… all combine with that self… for a short period, then I black out… I'm left with the consequences of the shift. That's why I needed you to tell me everything that happened when we left Blackwell… before you… before you were killed… I would be disconnected till the time line had sorted things out… not remembering anything previous. That's why I kept my journal."

Chloe although her facial expression still resonated with rage… was listening, soaking in the information…

"Now try to keep up."

"Go on!" Chloe snapped back, earning her a pout from 'Max'

"You felt what it was like to travel through time… it's extremely harsh on the body as it is… But this time, before travelling back you had turned around and before you noticed I grabbed onto you and brought you through as well, I'm surprised you didn't notice… Anyway, it caused my body to… shut down…"

"Where Was I?!" Chloe demanded. "If I didn't go into the girl's restroom to… if I wasn't in the girl's restroom with Nathen where was I Max?"

"Chloe… The moment you came through the time warp… you also retained all your memories. Thankfully knowing what was going to happen, you didn't freak out but you told David about everything, he believed you just like before. The Dark Room was found, and Jefferson along with Nathen were put behind bars. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't, there wasn't time and it was my choice to make. I didn't know the consequence of this action, but I went forward anyway. I made the choice Chloe. I wasn't going to let you die again.

"Great… so that doesn't explain why I can't remember any of this, and how you ended up… like… Rachel"

"Chloe, you don't remember because the time warp is only for a short amount of time... when… When I died… time rearranged itself, leaving you with the memory of our week… but you can't remember what happened after that Monday morning because **you** wasn't there… you didn't even realise that you couldn't remember, you were simply met with the reality that I had died, and with nobody to tell you… you would have remained in this state. That's why I have come to tell you."

William spoke up "Sweetheart. Do you remember the question you had during our time together?"

An affirming nod was given by Chloe, who had seemed to have racked her brain with what happened over the last few weeks. "It was if I'd ever see you again…"

"Are you ready for the next question?" William proposed as though to continue… yet there was silence. Just the staring at the tall girl…

Suddenly the sound of a truck could be heard in the background…

"Are you kidding me… You're just gonna leave after dumping all of that on me?! How come this was different? How come I was able to see Max? Why is all this happening?!" Raising her voice with each question. But as much as she tried, it was drowned out by the screaming of the truck horn.

"Chloe…. It's time" Again in a creepy synchronisation both walking off in the distance as the same flame effects and noise filled Chloe's head.

"Don't you forget about me Chloe Price…"

Chloe could only but whisper

"Never"


	10. Chapter 10: One Step Forward, Two Back

Chapter 10: One Step Forward Two Steps Back.

 **So, Just because I feared my A/N wasn't appearing on the previous Chapter here it is again, because it was pretty difficult to follow.**

 **Hey guys, hope you've enjoyed reading so far, So, of all the chapters so far published, this was the most difficult to get my head around so I'm just making a note here (Huge success)**

 **Hopefully I'm able to explain it (Remember I wrote the first 16 chapters about a year ago, 17 onward is recent. but of course we're not there yet.) Okay, so whenever max would rewind with object in hard (For example the hammer in the restroom) She would still have that object. And as there's no occasion where she does that while warping through a photo, (Which makes sense) she only carried her experiences of future details. In this scenario she attempts to do just that, bring back an 'object' apart from it's a whole person. For the sake of the story it works. Chloe remembers all the events of the week, and fortunately, having it been explained to her previously (when Max tells Chloe about how she went back to save William) Chloe knows she only had a limited time.**

 **After finding out Chloe dies by Jefferson, she uses her journal to get back to when warren took that photo. There she convinces Chloe to speak to David and hide, thus preventing her death. At the same time, she completely zones out till they are on the beach, and Max needs Chloe to fill her in. That's basically why Chloe can't remember the first couple of days being back after telling David about the Darkroom. So... simply put. What happens when you Sacrifice Chloe... but Max...**

 **And, if I remember right, When Max went back and saved William, she returned to the same day and time as she left. Meaning, when Max took Chloe back, when the time line sorted out, It was Friday, meaning Max had already been dead for at least 4 days (The Monday)**

 **If it's still confusing than that's okay, it took me a while to work it out and write it. Read it again, and if that doesn't work... than Deus Ex Machina. xD It's not great for story telling but this is the case to advance the plot.**

 **Again thank you for reading. Hope this helped.**

Chapter 10: One Step Forward Two Steps Back.

Chloe's eyes opened… Laying there… unable to fully explain the crazy shit that's happening to her, she just laid there. Unsure what to do, what to think, what to say. She was just bombarded by question after question. Finally, after 10 or so minutes she took her eyes off the ceiling and her thoughts out of her head to take a look around her surroundings.

Without actually realising it, she had been on the floor this whole time. The golden rays of the sun shining through the window and thanks to the star-spangled banner covered the room in a warm reddish colour.

It took Chloe a while before realising that Joyce was actually sat up head back in her desk chair asleep. Intrigued by her presence she tried to recall what happened yesterday. Vanessa and Ryan showed up, gave her Max's things, which she already observed was all over her room. Then like a lighting bolt she recalled the crazy experience that happened yesterday… doubting herself because of the absolute absurdity of it, Chloe questioned did she really see Max, or was it just another one of her crazy dreams. And they were nothing but crazy, but least they could be explained... Sort of. But actually seeing your dead best friend, that's some sixth sense shit. In an attempt to put together all the pieces she knew that her head would explode if she tried to work it out in there. So, grabbing her not so filled Journal she began to write exactly what had happened… as best as she could remember.

So Friday 11th was meant to be the storm… but Max went back with me to Monday 7th and as a result she died… and Her funeral was held 2 days ago on the 14th and yesterday I had the freaky weird experience seeing… 'Max' and now today I wake up from the most mind-blowing surreal vivid dream I've ever had… Man… Lucid dreaming has nothing on me.

'Oh man! How did she do this!? I'm already frustrated at trying to record everything… Right Chloe… just record the important stuff for now.'

Max sacrificed herself to save me and Arcadia bay.  
\- Why?  
\- What did Max have to do with the Storm

When I went through Max's things, she suddenly appeared  
\- Her interaction were as though she was really there… Or was my mind playing tricks on me?  
\- She slowly vanished away  
\- She told me she has my back, and I'm never alone

I had the most fucked up dream  
\- I re-watch what happened at the lighthouse  
\- Max showed me my old memories…  
\- William was there.  
\- They filled my head with more questions, but… least I got some answers?

Questions:  
\- Why is all of this happening?  
\- Why did I see Max?  
\- What's with my weird ass dreams?  
\- What question should I be preparing myself for?

Wow… Just looking at this mess is frustrating. DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON…

Chloe couldn't help but simply collapse at the mess of it all. It seems the more answers she found only opened the doorway to so many more questions.

"I'm not high enough for this shit"

Attempting to get up quietly and more importantly retrieve a joint from her stash which frank 'kindly' gave her she exited her room like a ninja and went out the back… She couldn't care less if Step- douche caught her. Speaking of which she hadn't seen him since… the Funeral.

Not letting another problem occupy her thoughts she sparked up and allowed the substance to fill her lungs, holding it in deep and exhaling was like air that really got into the tight spaces of her lungs which normal air just couldn't do. But like all good things it must come to an end. To be honest she wasn't surprised Sargent McBalls was awake this early, she didn't know whether to hide the joint or reaffirm that she wasn't going to put up with any of his bullcrap especially this week.

"Good morning Chloe"

"Good morning Step dou… David…."

She didn't fully understand why, but knowing that after everything that had happened, David did actually care. But of course, Chloe will never say that out loud.

"I don't expect you to answer me, but… How are you holding up?"

With that Chloe remained silent so his expectations weren't suddenly on cloud fucking 9. Instead she just took another drag from her joint, and it was so obvious it was. Remaining in silence it started to become uncomfortable. So, Chloe decided to brake the silence that perhaps one of her questions would be answered.

Abruptly Chloe looked at David who wasn't caught off guard but was surprised by her sudden body motion. "Why did you believe me David?"

David took a moment to think, partly to work out what she was referring to, and then give an answer which will not end up in another one of their family feuds.

"I could see it in your eyes Chloe…" David's response intriguing the girl, as though he had suddenly been able to read her like a book. "What do you mean?!" Sharper than anticipated the follow up question left Chloe's lips.

David cleared his throat "What I mean is when I was on tour, there was a look to people's eyes as though what they're about to tell you is a matter of life and death… You had that look Chloe… Along with my own hunch being confirmed what you expressed to me was a matter of life and death… and sadly it…" David cut himself off, knowing it was still a very sensitive subject rather he simply asked, "Did that answer your question?" Chloe, pondering on what he said, simply gave a little nod.

"Thanks… for believing me"

Regardless of the relationship or lack thereof between David and Chloe, any moment like this was a huge victory in David's book, one that left him in a good mood till usually a fight broke out leaving them both feeling bitter. So, before he could jeopardise the accomplishment, he simply nodded and allowed Chloe the time and space. She wouldn't admit it… but she too was glad showing a small smile. It was much better than getting shouted at so early during the day. But questions remained… Why couldn't she remember that conversation. Max had said when she went back, she remember all her experiences, like when she went back to save… dad. Yet, I don't remember anything? The last thing I remember is knowing Max's funeral was in a couple of days.

Making a mental note of yet another unanswered question, she made the effort to remember to add it to her list of questions and tried to push it to one side. Turning around to see if David was still there and being kinda relived he wasn't. She determined to ask him for more details at a later time.

By the time she had finished smoking, Joyce was in the kitchen making breakfast and getting ready for work. Remembering her mother was in her room during the night and must have stayed by her side from yesterday Chloe came in and made the effort to be grateful.

"Morning Mom, Whatcha cooking me up?" the question earned her a playful tut followed by a reply "The usual Hun, unless you want something different?" "Nah the usual is the best! … Thank you."

While Joyce wasn't used to the appreciation she sure could get used to it. In a way of showing her appreciation Joyce turned around and simply gave her a Joyce bear hug, which after some resistance was finally given into. "Aww mom, what did I do to earn this punishment?!" Joyce laughed at the reminiscence of a sassy joy filled Chloe. With no intention to ruin the moment Joyce continued preparing breakfast while Chloe sat at the table scrolling through her phone.

"Hey Mom… Do you need… any help today?"

A clear gasp escaped Joyce's mouth

'Yep… knew it was a bad idea, now she's gonna start interrogating me'

The truth was, Chloe knew she had no plans for the day… She never really had plans, and she didn't want to be stuck in her head doing nothing all day. Sure enough, even if she did do something… the thoughts will soon take over.

"That'll be wonderful Chloe" Knowing this was a perfect time to tease the girl Joyce knew this opportunity came once in a life time, she wasn't about to mess it up just for a few seconds of laughter. "What would you feel more comfortable doing?" Chloe took a moment to really think about that… "I don't know, just anything that'll keep me busy…" "Okay sweetie, finish up your breakfast and we'll head on over to the Two Whales I'm sure there's plenty you can do there."

The more Chloe thought about the idea… the more she regretted it… Her bed became more and more appealing, but before she could retaliate she was already half way to the diner. What's the worst that could happen?


	11. Chapter 11: Restitution

Chapter 11: Restitution.

"You can't be fucking serious…"

Chloe knew she would regret offering to help, standing in front of her was Joyce, one arm on her hip and the other stretched out offering a Two Whales uniform in hand. Although it was still early the Two Whales was quite busy, and being seen in such a conventional uniform wasn't Chloe's ideal outfit, even if she wasn't going to be seen by anyone she knew the thought of wearing something so … ugh

"Fine…"

It was only a week, yet Max's behaviour really rubbed off on Chloe… or maybe she was doing this as a way to make her proud… maybe Frank had a point… With a roll of the eyes Chloe got changed in the backroom, and began helping in the kitchen, only because she was wearing the uniform didn't mean she needed to be seen by anyone and the less the better.

"Chloe! Gonna need a hand on the floor. Could you come out here?" Joyce shouted through the hole in the wall, looking over to the other kitchen staff as though to say 'either kill me or save me but don't let me go out there please' only rewarded her will a chuckle from both of the other girls. Dragging her feet out on the floor she prayed nobody would see her in such an embarrassing situation and when she meant nobody she meant nobody, as though by some power made the place empty, then again… that's bad for business. It wasn't so much she looks like a diner maid, or she was at the Two Whales, but this wasn't quite Chloe's forte.

"Can I get another cup over here?!" Joyce pointing her head towards the customer directed at Chloe to fulfil her duties, so with beaker in hand she obliged the request in her typical Chloe manner

"Suuure thing bud!" and with a filled mug she gave a little twist and walked away as though it was about to explode. "Mission accomplished mother!" she saluted Joyce as to say, 'my work here is done can I go home now' but before she could actually voice her thoughts another customer demanded assistance. With a smirk on Joyce's face she again pointed her head towards the out crying customer and with the same roll of the eyes and reluctance Chloe made her way towards them.

'Of course they were sitting at the other end of the diner… never realised how much you're on your feet doing this, and mom has been doing this for years… I really am not deserving of her…'

Before her self-destructive thoughts could brew she found herself in front of the man that called out, a menu shoved in his face, wearing a cap and a seemingly casual coat, he was hunched over as though he was trying to keep warm.

"Hooow can I help you today siiir?"

Slowly the menu lowered to reveal a clean shaven cold eyed smirking Frank…

'Fuck… of course…'

"Damn Price… Never thought I'd see the day"

"Do one"

Of all people why him… then again, frank wasn't exactly a stranger to the Two Whales.

"Thank you, you've made my day, if I can just get some beans that'll be great" still smiling Chloe didn't know whether to be freaked out because Frank was… well, not Frank, or of the handful of people she knew Frank would be the one to reminder her of this day till the end of time.

Doing as she was asked to cut this awkward moment of thought the order had already been prepared, seemed Frank also had a usual. Bringing the plate to him and trying to dash before any more images of Chloe in uniform were imprinted in his brain she turned around and began to walk away.

"Hold up Price…"

"What?" spat out Chloe. She wasn't a member of staff, so she had no reason to be professional or polite, especially to Frank.

"Take a seat… I need to talk to you"

"Frank, I have things to do, people to see, places to go… plus I have my break at 11, can't it wait 15 minutes?" looking for any excuse to escape, but sadly at this time Two Whales was now dead, save a couple of truckers who had already been served by other staff, and a fisherman drinking his coffee at the other end of the diner that was all the bodies that could be found. Looking into the kitchen the two girls were laughing between themselves, taking the opportunity to have a break, and Joyce was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, and I can see you're so in love with helping out…" again gesturing to the half-turned girl in front of him to sit, Chloe simply let out a sigh and submitted to Frank's request. But she promised herself the moment any reason could be found to escape she would take it. Hoping Joyce would catch her slacking off and reprimand her for her usual laziness, she just needed to hold out till them.

"What do you want Frank? You said you've given up your bad boy days, and as far as I'm concerned that bag you gave me was a gift..."

"Thanks for the reminder" Frank spluttered out between mouthfuls of beans, his eyes locked on Chloe, as though to read her like some sort of specimen.

"Take a picture it'll last longer" getting more uncomfortable with the situation. Stare downs with Frank almost became a game in the past, but this time… it's different, Frank's whole appearance had changed, heck he even smirked, Chloe could probably count on one hand how many time she had seen that! She made a mental note to record it in her journal when she got back…

"I'm glad you're keeping busy…" Frank broke Chloe out of her bittersweet thoughts, she still couldn't escape the constant reminders. Surprised more by what he said, than just him speaking

"Why are you glad? Why do you give a shit?.." Chloe didn't know how to respond to his apparent kindness. Frank was never kind, at his best he wasn't a dick, but kindness wasn't on Frank's résumé. This only made Chloe more suspicious of the man sitting before her, because she was sure as hell that this wasn't Frank.

Franks eyes now focused on his meal, he spoke with obvious care in his words. "I may be a dick, but I'm not heartless Chloe.." his voice saying more than what was said. A reminder that she wasn't the only one hurting. Chloe could only let out a sigh not really knowing how to respond. 'Boy, this past few weeks have really messed me up…'

"I wanted to say, well done on trying to move forward, I've tried to do the same, got a job and trying to make the world a better place…" Chloe couldn't help but laugh at Frank's statement of self-righteousness which earned her a cold glare. With the plate now empty, Frank pushed it to the side of the table and sat up to reveal he was in a white shirt, the last button left undone.

"Please, go on, fill me in on who would take **you** to be an employee" bitterness still left in her voice towards the man. Pushing that to the side Frank simply answered her question "I work under the Local District Attorney…"

"YOU WHAT?!" Chloe shouted slamming her fists against the table, startling the nearby customer and drawing attention on them both. Chloe came to the realisation more and more that answers only led to more questions. "Keep it down will ya!" but ignoring the warning Chloe continued. "I don't know what's worse. The fact you're working for a lying scumbag which is James Amber, or that you now work for the man whose daughter you had a hand in murdering!" Suddenly Frank's mask broke and brought forward the Frank Chloe knew.

"Listen here, you piece of shit, I know I fucked up, okay. Don't you think I've racked myself with guilt since? I don't need a punk ass bitch to remind me of my mistakes, and what about you huh? You think just pretending it didn't happen is going to help…? Have you even gone to visit her grave? Have you even tried to speak to her parents, and you say you were best friends?" Both now standing with fists clenched on the table either one ready to take the other. Eyes locked.

Both stood there for what felt like hours, not breaking eye contact, that all too familiar lump returning to Chloe's throat. Frank was the first to 'relax' sitting back down, he wiped his face with an unused napkin and looked back to Chloe, her face showed an internal conflict. Rage, Sadness… and recognition. Deep down a part of Chloe knew Frank was right. A part that she tried desperately to conceal. Now feeling the tension in the air from the stares at the back of her head and the not so subtle listening ears, Chloe simply rushed out of the diner and down the backstreet. Like second nature, she sparked up a cigarette before realising the streaming water down her cheeks.

'I knew this was a fucking bad idea…'

 **Hey guys, so, my A/N haven't been appearing, which is quite frustrating considering the last few chapters were pretty complex unless you really think about the lore of life is strange. So, I've added my A/N to my original documents, hopefully my other notes will appear after a day or too, if not I'll post an explanation of how chapters 8-10 worked.**

 **Again thank you for being patient with me, and hope you still enjoy reading. Prepare yourself, you thought the last 10 chapters were a rollercoaster… the ride is just beginning!**

 **-Afro**


	12. Chapter 12: Fountain of Knowledge

Chapter 12: Fountain of Knowledge

It wasn't long before she had finished her 3rd cigarette, still physically shaking from her confrontation with Frank the last thing she needed right now was someone trying to comfort her. She didn't know what became louder, her heartbeat or the thoughts that flooded her mind.

'Shit… who does he think he is?! He wasn't the one comforting Rachel when she found out the truth… He wasn't there when it was actually James who hired Damon to get rid of Rachel's birthmother… He didn't have to watch her be crushed as it was reinforced just how much of a scumbag James was… What the fuck does he know…' The statement Chloe asked seemed to be answered by her own thoughts as an image of Frank and Rachel came to her mind.

'HE DIDN'T LOVE HER LIKE I LOVED HER' but the more she tried to convince herself the more images came to mind… Soon anger turned to sadness…

'Was I not good enough for you? … Was… was I just something to play with… a toy you soon got bored of? Did you even care?  
'What on earth was I to you Rachel?!'  
The images continued to flood her mind, till it turned into a looping motion… on the one memory she wished would leave… she could feel the pumping of her heart intensify, sweat beginning to drop down her face, she could even 'feel' the dirt under her fingernails from that day

The discovery of Rachel Amber's body.

With the resurfaced memory, so too came the emotions. Buckling under her own weight Chloe found herself alone in a back ally sobbing her heart out.

"… Rachel…"

"… Why… oh Rachel"

The self-destructive thoughts becoming more severe as the memories of the times the girls spent together overcame her, despite discovering the body, she refused to accept it, the pain of losing her unbearable, and now that pain was only made deeper with … Max… succumbing to the emotions Chloe could do nothing but scream and cry… darkness surrounding her… a reminder that her life is the true nightmare.

'Why them? Why couldn't It have been me? Nobody would miss my punk ass anyway…'

"You fail to recognise the value of human life… and the role you play in all of it…"

The voice was calm, observant, but firm in its declaration, making Chloe jump, although her heart was already jumping out of her chest. Chloe at this point was feeling every negative emotion she could think of and was more than ready to smack the woman across the jaw for thinking she had a right to speak to her at this moment, lunging at the woman, Chloe just… collapsing in her arms, all her anger being swallowed up in grief, begging for anything just to hold her together. Her sobbing didn't stop, rather it just became more frantic, the arms around her warm… firm… familiar… The sound of Chloe continued to fill the air, making it thick, almost tangible. There she laid in foreign arms. Too consumed by her feelings to really care about the woman. After some time gaining what little control she could over her emotions Chloe reached in to her front pockets to bring out her pack of cigarettes, lighting it up with one swift movement and placing the rest of the pack back into her pockets. Inhaling the smoke seemed to always reach down into her lungs at just the right level to allow her to fully breathe out. Before even turning her attention to the woman who was still lightly cradling her, she had finished and threw the cigarette butt on the floor.

"How long had you been watching me?"

"Long enough..."

"So, did you enjoy the show?" Chloe stared at the woman with some coldness.

"I have seen much suffering in my time, and never has anything hurt me more than witnessing the deep grief of another..."

"Well, Congratulations good Samaritan I'm feeling much better now, so you don't have to pity me anymore." Trying with her might to stand back up to walk away proved to be futile. It seemed she couldn't feel her legs let alone move them.

Now looking at the woman with some confusion she again tried to get up… nothing, she tried leaning against the woman alongside her and pushing up with her arms, but the same numb sensation filled her arms. Worry started to cover the face of the blue haired girl.

"Could… Could you give us a hand?"

"If that's what you want Chloe. But are you ready to reach out to grab it? The tone in the woman's voice made it clear she wasn't referring about helping her stand. A mix of frustration and confusion filled Chloe's eyes, yet the gaze of brown eyes opposite her looked … familiar… as though they were screaming something at her… something she couldn't hear… and yet… heard, something she couldn't feel… yet felt… something she couldn't understand … yet… comprehended.

Life just got Hella strange…

 **I'm super excited going forward, having read over the next couple of chapter it really gave me food for thought, what part does this mysterious woman have to play in all of this? More yet to come! Hope you're having fun with this whole non-canon experience, it's really different which I understand may not be everyone cup of tea, but I hope it's sparked enough interest for you to keep reading.**  
\- **Afro.**


	13. Chapter 13: Knowledge is Power

Chapter 13: Knowledge is Power.

It was as though time seemed to slow down… the more Chloe stared into the deep chocolate brown eyes of the woman, the slower things became, and trance almost impossible to break, and boy did Chloe try to break it. Beginning to freak out her body still wasn't responding, it was just like her dream… but she wasn't dreaming, they were still sitting in the backstreet next to the Two Whales. But everything was silent. No traffic, no sound coming from the diner. Nothing. Everything was still.

"Wha.. What's goin on? Who are you?!"

'Least I can still talk'

"It's good you're asking questions Chloe, don't stop… but be ready for answers, and more so be ready for silence…" The woman didn't even flinch, just watching Chloe, like she too was lost in time, lost in this trance.

One things for sure, Chloe was so done with the crazy shit, almost convinced she was like some protagonist in a story. Life doesn't just break reality.

"Some answers you're not ready for… those questions you have will yield no fruit… rather nurture the questions that do matter… you will know the difference." responding as though she could read Chloe's thoughts… at this rate it didn't even surprise Chloe if she could. But these riddles… statements opening up more questions. I mean she had often adopted the mantra 'question everything' but the reality of such is soul crushing. Is this what it means to be insane? Lead by unanswered questions?

"What would be more insane? Searching for the answer to seemingly incomprehensible questions, or having the answers to everything and left with no question to find an answer to?"

Yep… absolutely a mind reader… great. Time travel, seeing Ghosts, telepathy. What's next?! Shooting lasers from my eyes?

"Chloe.." The voice caught the attention of the young girl away from her thoughts, despite keeping eye contact Chloe's mind wondered. Refocusing on the woman in front, her facial expression said it all. Chloe didn't know if she should apologise or just think it and she could work it out. Either way, Chloe's attention was back on the woman, who still held answers she was holding back from her.

"So… Who are you?"

"Are you asking me the title I go by, if so… does it matter?"

"A simple name would have been wonderful, if you're going to beat around the bush with shitty riddles you think will blow my mind I'm not in the mood. Just tell me straight who the fuck are you?"

"I am Me"

"And he is Yu right? I get it! Chloe referenced as she rolled her eyes.

"If I told you who I am, would you understand? or would you, like James Carter, misunderstand"

"You already had a response before I even say it… wow… really… okay… fine… You win! Let's do this your way." Chloe didn't know whether to laugh or to cry, everything was just so messed up and as if her brain wasn't already exploding from her previous experiences, now she must deal with a telepathic sass queen who speaks in riddles.

"Chloe… I'm not here to give you the answer I-" Before the woman could finish, Chloe cut her off "THAN WHY AM I HERE?! What's this all about? what do you want with me?!"

The woman merely continued to look at the younger girl. "Those are great questions, what do you think Chloe?" The response sent a shiver up her spine… not just the words but the tone was something … William would have said. Now even more perplexed Chloe watched her words… not because she was about to rage at the woman… but she was honestly speechless. Before she could gather herself, the older woman was now in her face. "Why are you here Chloe?" said in no more than a whisper… left Chloe in silence… She …. Didn't know.

"I don't … know… why I am here... I certainly don't deserve it…"

"Running and avoiding the question isn't going to answer it Chloe… There is a reason why you're still alive Chloe. There is a reason why the Storm didn't come, there is a reason why Max picked you…"

"HOW *blink* did… you?...

With now just a wall staring her in the face… shooting her head around searching for the woman she literally didn't take her eyes off for more than a split second. Sound returned into the world and her strength returned to her body. Slowly rising from the ground again left in a perplexed haze of questions, questions and more questions and not a single answer.

Great… Not only a telepathic, but also a Ninja… Frank totally laced that weed with something… either that or this is all just a freak ass dream and I'm actually at home with… Ma-x, No… looking up into the sky Chloe felt the returning pain enter her heart, but this time she wasn't going to stay inside this sketchy back alley .

Returning into the diner Chloe was in search of Joyce so she could pack up and go home, it must be around 3pm the time they had agreed Chloe to stay till. But upon entrance to the diner it was still quiet, but she recognised the fisherman and truckers… the Girls in the kitchen was still laughing among themselves and …. Frank was still here?!

Dashing into the back she continued to search for Joyce, but all she was confronted with was a clock in the changing rooms.

10:56am…

 **Okay, so re-reading this I'm not going to lie, my mind was blown away at how deep that got, I also loved the subtle Rush Hour reference, a great film, 10/10 would recommend. For me to rediscovering this it really Is like I'm a reader. A lot of the dialog I had forgotten so it's been a thrill to read and then continue where I left off. Anyway, enough from me, Hope you enjoyed. Afro Out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Knocking on Heaven's door

Chapter 14: Knocking on Heaven's Door.

"oh.. Chloe there you are, are you ready for your… Sweetie are you okay?"

'How on earth did Max function with all this time travel crap. Chloe's face obviously strained by what she had just experienced. The trails of tears still evident on her face. What more needed to be said.

"I'm… sorry, I'm gonna head home..." Joyce's concern also evident in her face simply gave her a nod and a short hug. After letting each other go, Chloe made her way to her truck, the trusty rusty truck. Placing the keys in the ignition and starting on her way home, she didn't even try to stop the assault of thoughts flying around in her mind, rather than try to control them, she merely observed them fly around her head not placing focus on any in particular. Pulling up into the driveway she could see David wasn't home… turning off the engine she simply sat there for a while continuing to allow her thoughts to wander, it was a lot less stressful than trying to work anything out at this moment.

Approaching the porch and with the turn of the key, opened the door. Finding herself once again in this place called 'home' she had already had several emotional breakdowns, she wasn't looking to have another one. So, avoiding her room, she simply went into the bathroom and allowed the shower to occupy her thoughts for the moment being. Warmer than last time, she fell into a more pleasant daze, the room quickly filling with steam.

'There is a reason why I'm alive…  
There is a reason why the storm didn't come…  
There is a reason why Max picked me…

There is a reason why…

*sigh*

Making her way out of the shower although exhausted, she wasn't ready to deal with whatever her dreams were preparing. Drying her hair, she noticed the colour beginning to fade again… her strawberry blond roots always made her hair look odd, one reason for the beanie. Slipping into some comfortable sweats and a vest, Chloe made her way down stairs fully aware the condition of her room. Slouching on the couch she flicked on the TV as a means to distract her from her thoughts, watching nothing in specific she continued to channel surf till something would catch her attention. She even scrolled through the adult channels but of all the moods she was in, that wasn't one. Resolving to just turning it off she walked over to the backdoor gazing at what she might find.

The familiar swing set was still there. Along with the returned painting Max and she did when they were younger, they had used it as a board to track down the Dark Room, but this being another universe it was back outside, unchanged by their efforts to play detective. Chloe continued, her eyes meeting the stone grave of Bongo…

"It's so unfair…"  
Everything was a reminder of what once was, and now it was all gone. Tears again rolling down her cheeks, Chloe stood there looking up into the sky.

"I hate you…"  
She didn't know who or what she was speaking to, but she wanted whatever was controlling this situation to know that she was full of hate towards it

"YOU HEAR ME! I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Knees giving in, and hands covering her face, the blue haired girl simply sobbed. Curling up in a ball and refusing to be comforted. There she laid, then things went dark.

*Bang*

It had been some time and Chloe hadn't moved, she was conscious of the sound but didn't care to look what caused it till it happened a second time. Right there in her garden struggling to stand was a small deer. Unaware it was being watched Chloe was drawn to it just like that day. Investigating further she tried to work out how the hell it got there in the first place. There appeared to be no damage to the fence, which also begged the question what on earth made that noise? Suspecting the deer was obvious, but nothing had moved or been pushed to cause a loud enough bang for Chloe to notice despite her stupor.

It wasn't long till the animal knew a pair of eyes was watching it's every move. Expecting it soon to dash off Chloe savoured the moment, but unexpectedly rather than running away, the doe moved closer towards her, slowly lowering its head and meeting Chloe's eyes. For a brief moment Chloe felt like she was even getting pity from a flippin animal, but after some time she didn't feel that was what was happening. No, the animal was concerned, as though Chloe was one of its young. Not knowing how to react, for fear of scaring the creature, Chloe continued to lay there dead still, her eyes and the slow raising of her lungs pushing in and out her chest were the only movements she allowed herself.

"What… are you trying to say?"

The tilt of the head from the creature confused Chloe… before getting lost in her thoughts about how another strange ability was possibly coming into play the doe slowly raised its head, gestured behind her, and shot off. Leaving Chloe another out-of-this-world experience. Turning around to see if she could find the possible thing the doe had signalled to her, she got up and started to play detective. Standing where the doe had stood and looking in the believed direction Chloe's attention was pointed towards the phone on the sideboard. Closing the back door behind her she dashed to the phone to inspect it.

1 New message.

Hesitating, she pressed the button to listen to the message. There were obviously some serious nerves going on when they called.

"Hey Chloe… ah… I'm sorry…I've not had the opportunity to actually meet you… um My name is… is Kate I was one of Max's friends. She spoke of you often and Umm ahh.. I'm sorry, I .. I was wondering if we could meet some time Saturday? It's okay if you can't but if you could give me a call back? That'll be great… well Okay, well, um have a good day Chloe. byee"

Laughing at the innocence of the girl, Chloe took the number from the answering machine and responded to Kate's message. If it had not been for the week she had with Max, and finding out about Kate, she would have never responded.

"Hello? Kate speaking?"  
"Hey Katie it's Chloe."  
Although Max spoke often of her, Kate was surprised on how soft Chloe's voice was, in her mind the picture of a tough punk girl was all she'd been told about. But then again, after crying her heart out the past couple of days that lump in a throat must have done some damage on her vocal chords but of course, Kate didn't know that.

"Ahh yes, Chloe, hi, umm so about Saturday"

"It's okay Kate, just breathe, I don't bite"

Kate let out a sigh of relief, she was never good with phone conversations especially to strangers. Chloe continued… "much."

Chloe could here the gasp on the other side of the phone followed by a small chuckle which she matched.

"Saturday sounds great. Did you have any plans? You're at Blackwell, right?"

"Yes! And I actually haven't really… planned anything yet. But I can explain why I've called you on Saturday. Does 11 work for you?

"11pm is a little late Katie, unless you planned to have a sleepover?" Chloe laughed again as another distinct gasp was heard over the phone

"I'm joking!" ensuring not to freak out the innocent girl, Chloe realised that this was actually the first time she had spoken to Kate, Max also shared a lot about her… and what happened before… trying not to focus on her thoughts she agreed for 11am at Kate's dorm. Excited, Kate said her goodbyes and hung up. Chloe slowly lowered the phone, looked back at the glass panel door where once stood the doe. Soaking in everything that had just happened, taking herself up to her room she grabbed her journal and recorded all these crazy experiences. And it was only Wednesday.

 **Here, I introduce another lead character in the story. The one and only Kate Marsh! I'm actually really looking forward to developing her as a character and watching the relationship between Chloe and here grow. Of all the characters (and there's more to come) I enjoy most writing for is Kate, there's a lot that resonates with me about her character. Well that's another Chapter for you. Soon I'll have to actually start writing full chapters! Naturally, the updates won't be hourly when I do. So hope this was enough to get you interested and excited for what happens next!**


	15. Chapter 15: Stepping Through the Door

Chapter 15: Stepping Through the Door

*Click* *Pffffssst*

'Did it work?… is… Chloe safe? Oh wow, my head… it's going to explode…

How come I can't move? My whole body is … becoming numb… I've never had this happen going back before? And this headache… It's… unbearable…

*Twack*

I have to … I have to… find… Chloe…

*Bang*

What! What was…that…?... what's… going…onnnn

…

Why is it suddenly becoming dark? Had Nathan turned off the lights? Was that what the bang was? WHAT IF HE SHOT CHLOE?! What if all of this didn't work out…

and …

Chloe is…

NO!

Using what energy she could, Max tried to work out what was going on, after some moments she noticed that she was on the floor.

'When had I fallen?'

With no feeling in her legs she tried to stretch out her arms, their weight substantial, but determined to find out, if indeed, her plan failed. She inched herself forward to see past the wall that isolated her from sight. What had been a protection now became her greatest obstacle. With each inch, losing the very life force preserving her. The question of what if pushing her on. With one last ounce of effort she managed to poke her head around the corner.

…

Nothing... Nobody… No Nathan… No Chloe.

…

Somewhat relieved she now realising the state of her situation, the difficulty and agony with each breath, shooting up into her spine and realising the excruciating pain in her head.

'I have to stay awake… what If Nathan comes in… what if…'

Each breath she took became shorter, sharper… more agonising.

"hel…help… me…"

…

"Chloe…"

…

*exhale…*

…

Max knew this was her time. Blinking for a moment she began to realise the pain turning into numbness. Soon she felt light. Colour was being sucked out of her vision and becoming more distorted she let out one final plea.

"Don't you… forget me…"

With her sight now fixed in place, the last moments she captured was the fluttering of a small creature… and with one final breath… she lets go.

 **Obviously a very short chapter, but I don't want to abandon our lead protagonist. She's just too loveable. Plus, I have big plans for her. Yet, her arc will be spaced out throughout the story. So, it may have taken a while, but don't you worry Caulfield lovers, this won't be the last you hear from her.**


	16. Chapter 16: An Angel and a Devil

Chapter 16: An Angel and A Devil.

Meeting Kate on Saturday seemed to be the only thing giving Chloe a reason to breathe. Consumed by the darkness she slummed around the house and slept as much as she could. The less she was conscious the better, stinking of weed, and sweat she just didn't care anymore. It seemed death was her new best friend, and she had become well acquainted with it. Having thoughts of flirting with it would not be her first time, nevertheless, she owed it to Kate to at least thank her for befriending Max. While Chloe hadn't met Kate, she did accompany Max to the hospital after her suicide attempt. But of course… that never happened here. The death of Max and the taking down of Nathan and Jefferson drew away the attention from Kate. Knowing that she had been drugged up rather than decided to dance with temptation for the night, earned her the support of the students instead of the relentless bulling that drove her to her attempt. Even Victoria apologised. Heck, she was the first to set things straight. Kate was a victim to Jefferson's perverted fetish, a fate that would have be Victoria's also hadn't David found out the truth.

Although Chloe's and David's relationship weren't quite all there, she did have a tiny… tiny bit more respect for the man, he wasn't ignorant that something was going on at Blackwell, so with the lead Chloe gave, rather than dismissing her, as she had expected, he supported her claim. And because of that, no more victims must suffer from the filthiness of Jefferson's pleasures.

Although she neither had the courage, nor the strength to read through the entire journal, Chloe did look at what she had to say about Kate. She found it a little creepy, but also cute how she almost kept a personal bio of everyone she deemed worthy to include in her diary of secrets. Goodness knows what she would have done if this got out… yet, her innocence shows, she didn't write these things to dig up dirt on anyone, but maybe as a way of processing and coping with her experiences. I know after my dad passed away I was constantly encouraged to write about how I felt… Heck the only thing I enjoyed about it was watching it burn afterwards…

Naturally, Chloe couldn't do her research on Kate without wondering what secrets Max kept in there of her, but as she searched through she soon realised exactly what kind of friend she had just lost, forcing her to close the book, and not face that in some time. Knowing Max would have done anything for her. Anything. Even ceasing her suffering at her request, filling Chloe's heart with bittersweet love she wept. Although her memories remained, she had forgotten, or maybe she never fully comprehended the devotion Max had towards her, and her remorse for abandoning her. A weight she carried throughout their entire time together after their reunion. What pained Chloe even more was although Max was honest in what happened, to read just how much that affected her pained Chloe's heart. It was at this moment, that Chloe decided she would fight! Fight against her inclination of self-destruction, and although Kate wouldn't remember having attempted suicide, Kate could be that angel to her as Max was to Kate. Plus, Chloe still had too many questions to leave life empty handed.

The time was coming up to half 10, Chloe had spent the last couple of days sleeping, yet, she still felt exhausted, clinging to her bed for as long as she could reasonably argue, she eventually got up, and headed towards the bathroom. It had been a few days, and the least of Chloe's worries was personal hygiene when she was locked up in the house, by choice. Nevertheless, the warm water on her skin was more refreshing than she could recollect. Rubbing the soap around her body and the sensation of feeling somewhat clean again helped her feel a little more uplifted and fresh. Knowing she needed to be somewhere however kept her on edge, so before she could really enjoy it she knew she needed to get out and meet with Kate, good first impressions and all.

Although Chloe's appetite was sporadic, she knew she needed the energy, so grabbing some left overs from yesterday she hopped into her truck and began the drive to the Blackwell academy. A trip she hadn't made since… that day.

She hated the atmosphere that surrounded the place, although Chloe was no stranger to Blackwell, it appeared eyes were burning into the back of her skull considering recent events… just another reminder, however, she was grateful that the campus was relatively empty considering it was a Saturday. Making her way towards the girl's dorms, she headed up the stairs.

"Courtney, don't you start talking shit like you run the club, know your place!"

The girls coming the opposite way were in some form of disagreement, and it was like Victoria to remind them of their place, being the Queen Bitch like usual, Chloe simply inhaled preparing herself for what was inevitable.

The girls suddenly holding their attention towards the girl who was ascending the stairs, but to Chloe's shock more than surprise, Victoria gave an audible gasp followed by not some nickname Queen Bitch had given her, but a concerned

"Chloe?"

But of course, before anyone could catch on to any hint of concern she may or may not be feeling, she continued snuffing out any goodwill with her next words. "To which do we owe this misery?" Her nose high, and her petty popularity insecurity even higher.

Chloe didn't know why, maybe she really couldn't be bothered to deal with Victoria's crap, or maybe, as an attempt to try something new, Chloe straight up ignored the girl. And to Chloe's pleasure it appeared Victoria was more offended by that alone than anything Chloe could have said, and boy, did she have a hella lot to say about Victoria. Chloe wished she could have captured her face, a daily reminder the bitch was shot down, not with a bang, but a straight up 'your existence is a lie to me'. Chloe didn't even bother to listen to what Victoria had to say as they continued walking in opposite directions.

Chloe did take a moment to look at the dorm numbers and their assignments, Max's room was the only one she was aware of, now… just an empty room. The name was removed, and Chloe remembered Ryan and Vanessa had cleared out her dorm, leaving most of the things with Chloe. Not wasting any more time, already 20 minutes late Chloe rushed over to Kate's door and gave it 3 firm knocks.

On the other side, she could hear a sudden shift, with a soft pattering of feet rushing to answer. The door slowly opened to reveal a timid short girl. Her blond hair let down and well groomed, she was wearing a black blazer and skirt along with a white buttoned up shirt. but Chloe's attention was grasped by her gentle nature, just one look and you could tell that about her. Compared with Chloe, you might as well have described them as Ying and Yang, in appearance they were complete opposites, Chloe a tall, non-conventional punk who was wearing a leather jacket covering a shirt of a raven, coupled with a pair of ripped jeans, and completed by her boots. Chloe could understand why the girl was timid when she opened the door.

So, to lighten the increasing awkwardness, Chloe in her usual manner proclaimed "So… Are you gonna let me in or am I just gonna admire your wonderful door?" At that Kate shuddered realising she hadn't actually said anything from the time she opened the door, she gestured her to come in along with her apology for 'zoning out' and with that Chloe took one big stride and entered into the girl's domain.

At a second's glance, Chloe realised she was definitely the most insubordinate person Katie probably knew, well, will get to know. Chloe needed to remind herself that despite everything, this really was the first time they had met. After a quick glance at Kate's room she turned her attention to a young girl standing before her, although they were similar in age Chloe bet she was still pure and innocent, like a child. "So Young Katie, what inspired this random act?" Chloe was trying to be cheerful, but struggled with buried emotions still lingering, yet, she made the effort.

"Actually, there was a reason why I called you, but before we talk about that, would you like anything, a drink or?" "Wow Katie, 5 stars on the hospitality, thank you, but I'm good, I actually just ate, and I'm not particularly in the mood to get drunk at the moment, later though maybe?" Chloe couldn't help it, the pure innocence radiating off the girl made Chloe want to see how she'd react. "Well even if I had alcohol, I don't believe it'll be enough to get you drunk" Kate shot back with a giggle. Chloe had to admit it, but she was both surprised and knew she was right. Matching her laugh with her own, maybe Kate had a bit more of a bite to her after all.

Suddenly Kate's face grew more stern, serious. "Chloe, I know this is the first time we've met, but Max has spoken so much about you I feel like I know you in part." Chloe merely nodded in agreement, Kate continued looking Chloe in the eyes; "I'm sorry for what happened to Max, she was a great friend." Now Chloe's countenance had fallen, she didn't disagree with Kate's statement, heck, she couldn't have agreed more… that's why it hurt so much to talk about it.

"Of course, I understand if you don't want to talk about it" observing the tall girl in front of her, she knew she had hit a sensitive nerve. The taller girl, now gained the strength to look up to the smaller girl simply gave a conflicting look on her face, it was true that Chloe couldn't get over it on her own, but with the trail of abandonment and death following her, fear of connection was brewing inside her. If she was to make any more friends and they were to leave… she… she didn't think she could take it.

Before Chloe could come to any conclusion of her thoughts on the matter Kate spoke up again, "Chloe, I wish I could explain to you the suddenness of my reach out, while in part of course I wanted to make sure you're not fighting this battle alone… I… know what it's like to feel utterly alone… but at the same time. I've felt an urge to meet with you, as though something is pulling me towards you, even before we met, recently when I would spend time praying and meditating I would see your face." In a more lighter tone Kate's words continued, "We'd hadn't actually met before, and I have never seen your face before, and yet, I knew you… do you get what I mean?" The Blond-haired girl looked for some kind of validation from Chloe, in all honesty Chloe was now just more confused, and didn't mind expressing that. "You know what Katie, No, not really, but maybe we'll find out one day! Ayy?!" She attempted to give the girl a confident smile, but deep down, more questions started brewing. After everything that had happened, what's the reason for Katie's involvement. But of all the things that have happened, this is by far the most 'normal'.

"I see" The smaller girl sighed cheerfully, excited by the words of the taller girl, the sense of adventure and discovery beginning in her heart. "Well Chloe, it's time!" Kate joyfully declared! Although interested by the sudden change of direction, with Kate getting herself ready to go out Chloe couldn't help but reflect on something in her words, which sparked some reflection with the taller girl.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll have the answer soon enough" Kate said with a grin.

 **A/N We have our first meeting with Kate, and a surprise is waiting for us! How wonderful, in this moment I'm going to be honest, writing dialog between Chloe and Victoria was and still is something I can't quite grasp. I recognise it will mainly consists of insults and roasting, but I'm just not good at that. However, that doesn't mean I'm going to dismiss the importance of the character. Also, as we get into more depth captures naturally become longer, and now we've covered the chapters I had already written, it's writing time! As a result, chapters won't be flying out left, right, and centre. So as always, I am grateful for your patience and hope you look forward to how the story continues to unfold.**

 **As to future relationships between Max and Chloe, that still remains a huge plot line, and giving away too much will spoil the fun, but know, she'll be making increasing appears as the tale moves forward.**


	17. Chapter 17: Welcome to Blackhell

Chapter 17: Welcome to Blackhell.

Grabbing her bag and blowing a kiss towards Alice, her pet rabbit the two leave the room and head down the hallway. Save the slight sound of music from the beginning of the corridor It seemed everyone else is out for the weekend, or still asleep. That's something Chloe could understand even before all this intense shit happened. Just as they reach the stairs, they here a door behind them followed by a familiar voice

"Chloe Price?!"

The two girls turn back to see who called out, there standing by the door, with the music considerably louder stood Dana Williams. Wearing a lazy Sunday outfit of a vest and short shorts and a beaming smile which could be seen for miles. No sooner did the girls catch on to who it was, then the girl hurtled herself towards them with eloquence, embracing them both.

"Oh my goodness it is you, Chloe! It's so good to see you!"

Save Max's funeral which consisted of sympathetic looks, it had been a considerable amount of time since Chloe had actually spoken with Dana, although Chloe's memories of Blackwell aren't the fondest, she thought Dana was part of the few that wasn't so far up their arse, or at least didn't act like it was.

"Wow, Dana, it's been some time" A little awkward Chloe muttered out, not that she didn't want to see Dana, rather it just caught her off guard that she would remember her like it was yesterday.  
"Chloe you look punk rock, I love the get up, what brings you to black hell" Dana comments not so much an expression of her own feelings as to invoke a response from the blue haired girl. Then turning to face Kate, she greets her with the same enthusiasm.

"Well Dana, Chloe and I are just getting to know each other, I thought we could go into the town and hang out" Interpreting Kate's radiance as a means of being a good Samaritan Dana was grateful that despite everything that's happened, Kate looked to serve others. Who else but Kate Marsh could be going through hell and yet lead people to the light? Dana couldn't help but notice the slight perplexing look on her face however. Discerning her thoughts Dana looked back to Chloe.

"Chloe and I go way back, before you came to Blackwell. A matter of face, we actually performed in a performance together." Almost Stunned both Chloe and Kate looked in shock, Kate at Chloe, and Chloe at the ground at the revelation of such details. "Yeah! Actually, she saved the performance, well… kinda, you see there was this forest fire which prevented Juliet to arrive on time, and we had already delayed it for long enough, so, at the ' **suggestion'** of Rachel, Chloe stepped in, having only a moment to learn her lines… let me see how Juliet put it… interesting"

Kate chuckled at the though of her new friend ever doing something like that, and Max never mentioned it before. "Oh how I would have loved to see that!" Kate remarked, "It was quite something, but she did amazing" Chloe's face slowly turning red, both from embarrassment and from the mention of Rachel's name. However, she didn't let that slip through. "Aww man, you know I made that show, plus, what makes you think I can't act" Chloe bolstering herself up onto her toes. "You sure did" Dana laughed, recognising the two had places to be, Dana merely gave the two a brief hug before letting them on their way. From the top of the stairway Dana shouted, "Now don't let this be the last time I see you Chloe, we have much to catch up on!" "You bet!" came the reply as the girls continued their way to the bottom floor.

"Wow Chloe, I have to say that really took me by surprise, I didn't realise you loved drama?" The taller girl only had to look at the smaller girl to communicate drama was not her thing, which only made Kate admire her more.

"So, Chloe, if drama isn't your thing, what do you like to do?" Both trying to make conversation and getting to know her new friend Kate inquisitively looks up to the girl beside her." Chloe gives a devilish grin at the question. "Why Kate? Trying to plan our first date together?" "Oh no no no, just wanted to get to know my new friend" As Kate stuttered over her words Chloe just gives an audible chuckle. Yet, warmth from Kate's statement made Chloe feel genuinely happy for the first time in what seems to be forever. They had only just met, yet Kate already considered Chloe as a friend. I guess I have Max to thank for that. Trying to catch herself before the spiral began, Chloe again inquired as to where they were going, but before should could get a response, an all to recognisable screech was heard from across the campus.

"Courtney, one more word on the matter and I will ensure personally you don't see this event, or any event afterward do I make myself clear!"

"The Queen Bitch has spoken" Chloe whispers to Kate as they slowly approach the real drama enthusiasts. However, Kate's response took Chloe a little back, not by anything she said, but by her countenance. Kate merely looked at Chloe, but Chloe couldn't quite read the emotion. Before she could dig deeper the two were within a couple of steps before the trio. Courtney visibly humbled by Vicky's threat, and Taylor merely putting up with yet another feud within the group.

Taking their heads out of their arses the group look up to find before them the punk girl and miss innocent. Again, Chloe was blown away by the unexpected response. Immediately Victoria lowered her head, with Taylor following suit, Courtney however just gave a cold stare.

"Morning Victoria, Taylor, Courtney." Kate's innocent voice was firm, her greeting intentional, and not just some pleasantry because she needed to. "Morning Kate" Taylor was the first to respond to the greeting, "Where are you off to?"  
"Chloe and I are about to head off into the town" Chloe couldn't believe it, suddenly the queen has bowed the knee, and sheepishly avoided any contact or remark. "Ahh, well I hope you have fun" There was no sarcasm in Taylors comments, they were sincere. As they continued their way passed the girls, Chloe couldn't help but look back flabbergasted. Kate merely just smiled sweetly, not in a boasting 'I'm better than you kind of way' but rather a gentle genuine smile.

It seemed more times than not Chloe couldn't help but repeat the question, what the hell is happening or happened or will yet happen. Determined to get some answers she decided she'll interrogate the girl later.

As they continued through Blackwell's grounds Chloe couldn't help but to reminisce of the few good times she had. Looking over at the table where she played the table top game she let out an noticeable snicker reflecting at her interrogation of the dragonkin and hey bold move to punch the… dur-dude right in the dick. Kate catching on and asks what brought about this expression of amusement.

"Have you ever played table top games, like Dungeons and Dragons?"  
"Sadly not, my parents don't really approve of things like that, however I do have the desire to play some time to see what it's like, I hear it can be quite fun." Chloe retells the story of the time Stella, Mikey and her played to which Kate both laughs and innocently frowns at the experience.

Finally reaching Chloe's truck Kate isn't at all surprised at the vehicle that gets Chloe about, it suited her pretty well, rough around the edges but will still get you to where you needed to be. The journey into town was filled will light banta and exchanging of interests.

"You don't mind me smoking, do you?" Chloe askes out of consideration.  
"Although I'm not a fan, of course you're free to do what you want." Relieved at the acceptance of the Christian girl Chloe lights up more out of habit than actual desire. No sooner is the Car filled with Kate franticly coughing that earns a smirk from the punk girl. "Not used to being around smokers?"  
"No, my family are against it, and I've just never really had a friend who does. Doesn't it hurt to breath it in?"

"wow, you really are as innocent as you look, guessing you don't drink either"  
"No, only when taking communion, and even then the taste is too bitter for my liking."  
"And let me guess you're still a virgin as well?"  
"Chloe!" Kate shrinks at being asked such a question.  
"What? Just wanted to get to know you, it's hard to tell nowadays?"  
A slightly awkward atmosphere fills the air as the girls sit in silence for a moment.

"Hey, I know you must get a lot of stick because of it, but I actually think it's kinda cool, the whole saving yourself for someone special kinda of thing, it's nice" Kate, rather than hold it against her smiles at Chloe's attempt to save the conversation.  
"Thank you, it's something I believe in strongly. It's nice to have people support you in what you believe." Chloe could understand why Max and Kate were such good friends.

Almost reaching the main 'town' if you could even call it that, Chloe once again leans over and asks, "So where are we going?"

Kate again just gives her signature smile and responds.  
"Some answers you have to wait for Chloe, but don't worry you'll find out soon enough."  
Her words rang true on more levels than she realised.

 **A/N Taking a trip down memory lane! It's always fun… Apart from when it's not. Hahaha, but in this case it is, I'm glad I was able to link in some events from Before the Storm, my favourite part being the table top games. So we've introduced a few more characters, Dana, (Who will occasionally feature in later chapters) and Victoria (Along with Taylor and Courtney) last introduced last chapter but I'd love to build on how the revelation of kate being drugged changed her as a person… even if it is a little.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. If you wish, follow the story to keep up to date when new chapters are introduced. (At this current time I've just finished writing Chapter 20 so updates are frequent… for the moment)**


	18. Chapter 18: Reaffirmation or Revelation

Chapter 18: Reaffirmation or Revelation?

Following Kate's directions, the two girls find a suitable parking spot and proceed to walk through the town. Arcadia bay was a small coastal town with mainly visitors just passing through, from the outside there appeared to be just enough to keep the town going for those who chose to live in such a place. Known for its fish was the main revenue for the town, and as a result of all the dealings with Nathan, Mr Prescott but have been under some heat as he started backing out of his deals to own the whole town. Chloe only knew this from being around the diner and not hearing so many complaints from the local fishermen.

Passing many of the stores that would be considered the main town Kate and Chloe continue their way till they reach a much quieter part of town. Despite living here all her life, this was unknown territory for Chloe. It actually made Chloe excited not knowing where she was going, or recognising the area, at least for a moment she was able to pretend she wasn't in such a shithole of a town. With that, her surroundings became more intriguing. The stores around her mainly consisted of vintage thrift stores. With still no answer as to were they were going, Chloe took the time to peer through the windows.

"We can go in if you'd like, we're not on a time limit, so if there's anything you like please take the lead" Kate's comment only infused greater curiosity in the blue haired girl. Taking the opportunity, the two walked into a nicely furnished store. Being the only ones in there minus the cashier, and likely owner of the establishment, Chloe and Kate begin to gravitate towards points of interest. The cashier merely gives a warm greeting, introducing himself as Steven, and if they needed any help, not to hesitate to ask, and then left the girls to it. He was no stranger to people just coming in to peruse what was inside, then leaving. Actually, he turned it into a game, he would guess whether customers would actually be customers or just finding something to kill time with. With these two he was more set on the smaller girl to be the customer than the taller punk girl.

Although Chloe was used to it, it didn't seem Steven was keeping an eye on her, naturally wherever she would do something like this, she would have eyes burn in the back of her head waiting for her to steal something. Although Chloe looked rough around the edges, there was only a handful of times she stole, and that's only because she thought they deserved it. However, after the whole ordeal with Damon she was more aware of the consequence of stealing from the wrong people, and people she didn't know fell under that category.

The two girls went their own way, despite being small, the store had a lot of interesting things, Clothes as expected, clearly more by donation than fashion. There was a rack of DVDs and CDs, none of which really of interest. There was also a section designated for games which caught Chloe's attention, but after looking through them all, they either were of little interest or old enough you'll have to fork out hundreds just to get the console to play them. But this did bring some nostalgia seeing titles she had played when she was much younger. It was one of Max and Chloe's favourite pass times, however they were limited to only play for a couple of hours at a time. Guess Joyce didn't want them to become a couch potato. That did give reason why they came up with so much of their adventures though.

After a few minutes of finding nothing worth buying, Chloe turned her head to find Kate looking at old comics. More and more Chloe was surprised by what she was seeing from Kate. That should would be interested in something like comics. Inquisitive in what Kate was looking at she walked over to find the girl half way through a comic she wasn't familiar with.

"What have you found?" Chloe inquired.  
"I'm not too certain, it's not something I've read before, but It stood out to me." The Christian girl flicked it back to its title page to reveal it to be 'Weird Science Fantasy #25'

"It's a great one" Came from the side of the girls, it seems Chloe wasn't the only one interested in what Kate was looking at. Steven wasn't an intimidating character, consisting of shaggy brown hair, and a light beard, and meeting Chloe's height. Surprisingly broad across the shoulders which was likely down to being one of only a few who looked after the store.

By this point Steven had moved around from the desk next to the two girls.  
"Yeah, particularly because of one story in the volume, 'The Sound of Thunder'. Became quite big both for its innovation, but also the controversy of credit being taken from the original writer. It was a short story which got adapted to be a comic. Better yet, upon discovering the plagiarism Ray Bradbury the original writer didn't sue for copywrite, rather he merely appreciated the work done and sent them a note thanking them for their work. In later copies credit was rightfully given to the contribution of the story. It's not a big read, but a lot of films and books have been based around the same concept."

More fascinated now, Chloe asked  
"So what's it about?" ears from both girls waiting for the answer.

With a grin Steven replied "I'll simply let you discover for yourself. Because it's not really a collector's addition as a result of some damage, if you were to get it in mint condition, you'll be looking at around $50, but I'll sell this to you for $10.

Dismissive of the offer Chloe indicated to Kate to allow her to have a look through its pages, upon receiving it she flicked to the story Steven had mentioned. Visibly, Chloe's appearance became engrossed with the book she was holding, her eyes widened and looking up at Steven her reaction caught both Kate and Steven off guard.

"We'll take it!" no sooner did the words come out of her mouth than money was already in her hand. Steven couldn't help but chuckled at the sudden change of heart. Secretly he was proud he in fact bartered to the individual he thought wouldn't buy anything. With a smile he gestured the girls to come to the desk to make it official. Kate was visibly intrigued also by what caused the change of heart and no doubt she'll find out soon enough. With the transaction complete the girls said their goodbyes and continued on their way.

"Wow Chloe, what caused such a turn around? I still thought $10 was steep." But there was no reply from the taller girl, but pure fascination, gripping the book as though it had all the answers. Still glaring at the title page Chloe, no louder than a whisper asked.

"Kate… Do you believe in time travel?"

 **Hey guys, I enjoyed this chapter for several reasons. First, because when I started, I didn't intend this to happen, but it kinda flowed and wrote itself. Second, I needed to do some research for this, and personally reading the comic adaptation of 'The sound of Thunder' it's a very nice short comic, to which I put the credit for its creators. (It's easily accessible online for anyone who wants to read it.) Not only that, but the details of the plagiarism issue and Ray's response merits some credit whether it's true or not, for me, I wouldn't want people to take something I put a lot of work into and claim it as their own, but I also recognise the feeling of influence that someone thought something I made was good enough to adapt. And thus, isn't that literally all fan fiction is. Ray's response to the situation of not just thinking about money but his work becoming something bigger than he made it I believe shares a little about his character. So, not only a comic, but a book and TV episode captured what Ray created. (Also highly recommend the TV episode)**


	19. Chapter 19: Flicker of the Butterflies

Chapter 19: The Flicker of the Butterflies.

"Time travel?" Kate looked at the fascinated girl more with concern than curiosity. Her infatuation with her new book pushed her pass just a slight interest which Kate could already see. Confused by the sudden question, and how possibly anything so reality bending could actually exist Kate couldn't help but just to stare.

"Kate, I know this may sound crazy, but what if it could actually happen?!" Chloe wasn't ignorant of the glaring eyes upon her and recognising the absurdity of her question as well as trying not to sound absolutely bonkers, Chloe gained a little more control of her emotions and tried to play it off as a fascinating concept.

"Yeah? You know? Like having the ability to go back in time and stuff? Wouldn't that be awesome!" As enthusiastically as she could, Chloe tried to hide the fact that only weeks ago this was her reality. Nervously laughing at the fact Chloe again completely changed countenance she actually took a moment to ponder about it.

"Well… umm… I don't think it's possible, but it would be awesome! I'd like to go back to when the Saviour was born, to be a witness of that sacred moment, to be able to worship him in person" Kate became giddy at the thought of it. "What about you Chloe, where would you like to travel back to, or shall I say when?" Kate couldn't help but chuckle at her awful pun, once calming down however, she noticed once again Chloe's countenance had darkened.

"I'd like to go back to the day Max and I played pirates for the last time, that was the day she told me she was leaving because her dad got a new job in Seattle. That was the day my…" Chloe really did her best to fight back the tears, but they'd burst through the barrier. No sooner did she start crying the small blond-haired girl was holding on to her, just barely getting her head over the taller girl's shoulders. Slowly rubbing her back and just allowing her to cry for a moment. Chloe couldn't have been more grateful to be in a quite part of town.

Chloe didn't know how long they had be standing there, but Kate didn't say a word, she just continued to comfort the girl, and occasionally let out a cry herself. Usually when people tried to comfort her in the past, they would try to distract her, but to just have time to express herself like she was in her room, but not alone, it was exactly what she needed. Silence in this moment was Golden.

After a few more moment the girls broke their embrace and tried to get control of their emotions. "I'm sorry, I don't like crying in front of others." Chloe stated apologetically, to which Kate quickly dismissed with a reassuring smile, which soon again turned into a reflective stare. "We're allowed to mourn and cry, don't every be sorry for expressing how you feel." Kate's words were so tender, so sincere. For a while it actually made Chloe feel a little better. "Still, you invited me out to have fun, you don't need to hear my shit, it's not fair on you" Kate winced at the sound of Chloe cursing, but she didn't let that bother her for the moment.

With one clear wipe of the arm across her face, Chloe quickly pulled herself together and dismissing that moment like it never happened. "So, now are you going to tell me where we're going?" Kate gave a short small laughed and also to try to lighten the mood said with a little enthusiasm, "Well let me show you!"

Chloe became more and more receptive to the Déjà vu moments that like a motif kept cropping up at different situation. Repeated words and themes. She didn't know why, but as well as adding more questions, it gave her a sense of relief. Like, she was going in the right direction, and these were sign posts telling her where to go next. Nevertheless, this mystery would have to be solved by herself, if she was to mention even a hundredth part to Kate, she was certain she'll be hitting the hills running. Yet, Chloe justified, better now than later when there was a real connection, it wouldn't be so painful to watch her go.

Chloe didn't realise it, but they had been walking along till finally Kate stopped in front of her with a giant smile! With her arms behind her back than in an exaggerated fashion pointed with both hands the building to their left. She even added a "Voila" for dramatic effect. What she was pointing too was a small Café. With limited seating and being completely out of the way of the town it seemed you needed to be part of an exclusive club to be here.

It was so off the grid that it didn't even have a name. Although there was a couple of chairs and tables outside, the inside looked nothing fancy, actually everything seemed like it wasn't trying to draw attention to itself, there was a couple of sofas running around the wall as you walk in, with the counter opposite. At the back of the room was more seating areas, a few tables and chairs. The walls were decorated with a floral pattern with the backdrop colour of white and details black, and a few art pieces were on display, both art and photos. Just like the store previous it gave off a homey feeling, warm and welcoming. The entrance was narrow and widened towards the back. Kate walked in with Chloe cautiously behind her. No sooner had she got through the door than the voice of a woman greeted Kate personally. ' _Of course, Kate's a regular I bet if they weren't having tea in Kate's room, Max and her would be here'_

"Sister Marsh, Welcome back, you're looking well, and I see you've brought a friend! Welcome to the Living water Café my name is Katherine Litchfield, but you can call me Kat for short. Chloe returned the greeting with a lift of the hand accompanied by a "Hey." Introductions was never Chloe's strong point, but like a mind reader Kate had already jumped ahead and introduced her.

"Hey Sister Litchfield, this is my friend Chloe"  
"Well hello Chloe, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please do make yourself at home, we're a small family run café and are always delighted to meet new friends" Chloe couldn't help to feel the welcoming was too warm, it made her a little nervous, and she wasn't so dismissive of religion to not recognise this was a Christian Café. Which only added a little more to her uneasiness. "Thanks Kat" was all the taller girl muzzled out. Looking around her Chloe took in her surroundings, while Kate and Kat were briefly catching up, Chloe quickly zoned off their conversation and was intrigued by a piece on the wall.

"Do you like it?" Kate's voice sweetly brought Chloe out of her trance.  
The picture depicted a scene filled with sky blue butterflies. Each one captured in its own motion, and collectively they danced around each other.  
"That piece was a donation by a lovely woman who came in one day and offered it to us. I believe she was a traveller as I hadn't recognised her before and save a few occasions we tend to survive on regular customers. After buying a drink to go she left, and I've not seen her since. But it's a beautiful piece."

"Do you know what kind of butterfly this is?"  
"I'm sorry to say but I'm familiar with butterflies at all. The woman insisted we have it despite me trying to at least direct her to where she'd might get some good money for it. I even tried to pay her, but she wouldn't have any of it. So of course, I place it on display to be admired"

The longer Chloe inspected it, the more district the shape of a spiral was orchestrated by the butterflies. But it wasn't something you would notice at a moments glance. Not only that, it was the type of butterfly Chloe had seen before that Max had captured. Staring at it a little longer she finally accepted that while more questions came, she was on the right path to find answers.

 **I believe this to be an appropriate stop, I originally wanted to complete Kate and Chloe's section with this chapter, but there's still a lot of elements I wanted to touch on. And to change the dynamic of the narrative it feels right to put it into its own chapter. So again, thank you guys for reading, if you could leave a review on what you think of the story so far, as well as areas I could improve. I recognise my grammar isn't the greatest. To this day I'm still not confident when to put a comma, as you may have noticed. Anyway again. Afro out!**


	20. Chapter 20: Light in the Darkness

Chapter 20: Light in the Darkness.

As everything began to turn black, and the sensation of numbness overtaking her, Max realised nobody could hear her cry for help. This was it, and trusting through her actions Arcadia bay and more importantly Chloe would be saved she succumbed to its darkness.

The darkness went beyond black, a void Unadventured. The great unknown. Laying past death's door what would await her? Slowly, the feeling of numbness lifted. A sensation of lightness replacing it. A feeling indescribable. In this state Max attempted to open her eyes, but not knowing if she was successful or this darkness was all consuming, she merely focused on the lightness of her body. Observing it further, she felt like it was lifting, leaving behind this world and being taken to the next.

Suddenly, right in front of her a light pierced through the darkness, a light that continued to grow brighter and brighter. A light so fierce it stood greater than the sun, but it didn't hurt to look directly at it. An angelic light which casted away the darkness. She couldn't tell if she was moving towards it or if it just began to surround her.

Max had heard of experiences where people nearly died or had died and described a light, yet witnessing it for herself, any description lacked lustre to the reality of such celestial light.

She determined that It was her moving and not the light. Yet she had no feeling of travelling. And the closer she got, the more brilliant the display of heavenly light. Till eventually, she knew she had stopped. Attempting to look down she saw she still had a body like figure, two arms, two legs, and she was standing. She raised her hands to feel her face, it was thought nothing had changed. But she couldn't deny the feeling of peace within her, a calmness she hadn't experienced, yet was familiar to her. Observing her surroundings all she could see was this white void. Once gathered, Max began to walk with no external point of reference she merely followed the internal feeling of 'this is the way.'

She didn't know how long she had been walking, but everything remained the same, swallowed up in this white void Max attempted to call out.

"Hellloo?!"

No sooner did she call out than a voice behind her beckoned unto her. Swiftly turning around, she saw no one there, yet followed the direction of the sound.

Maxine…

She frantically began to chase after the voice, walking, then jogging then running. Beginning to sprint the voice continued to beckon onto her, and still no external factor giving her a sense of how far she had to go, or how far she had come. The voice only got louder and louder. Till eventually it ceased.

"Hello?! Where are you?! Who are you?! Where did you go?!" Becoming more frantic with each question, yet her feeling of anxiety was non-existent. She felt calm. Continuing to run as fast as she could in the same direction she ran and ran and ran. Till she stopped. Not because she needed to catch her breath, but her sense of direction no longer pointed the way to go. In this boundless void she merely fell to the ground and stared off into the distance.

Maxine Caulfield! Hasn't it been some time!

Max startled by the appearance of a voice behind her shot around to see standing above her a figure, Surveying from the bottom up a man towered over her, dressed in a white robe reaching to the ankle and laced with a golden waistband. The robe revealed collarbone to collarbone, covering half way across the biceps. Finally, a warm glowing smile pierced Max's heart to reveal the man before her.

…

"William!"

 **Another Max chapter! Woop woop Go Max, and it is Max, never Maxine! Different dynamic to this chapter, and the revile of another character important to the plot, William! Now in writing this chapter of course it's difficult to determine how to write it. In my studies (Psychology) I actually read a book that looked into Near death experiences taking hundreds of individuals experiences together and kinda went off that, but of course not everybody has these kinda experiences with a NDE, if I remember right only around 60% actually see a light of some kind, but we're going for the traditional (if you can call it that) experience of what happens when you die.**


	21. Chapter 21: Leap of Faith

Chapter 21: Leap of Faith.

Chloe was a little surprised to find people out in the backroom, the room extended to the right revealing a couple of steps and another seating area, however, this are was more open. During quite times it'll be an open space for different activities such as was available on the screen on the wall. Currently however, it appeared a zen class was going on or something as a group was sat in a circle listening to the guided instructor during a meditation. Chloe had tried it a handful of times, but soon became bored as either thoughts would drift into her dark past or her body would scream to be stretched.

"Have you meditated before?" Kate sweetly asked as she observed the girl watching longer than a casual look. "The class runs 3 times a week Monday, Thursday and Saturday all starting 1pm." Out of curiosity Chloe checks her phone with the current time displaying 1:27pm.

"I've tried it a handful of times, but I guess I'm not zen enough to really centre myself you know?" Kate responds with a humours giggle "I guess that makes both of us, I haven't transcended yet, so I guess I too need some more practice." The two girls find a comfortable seat far enough away as to not disturb the meditators.

"Did you see anything you'd like to drink?" Kate politely asks.  
"Actually, Yeah, It may seem childish but can I get the Ultra choco hot cholate? I'm just in that kinda mood." Upon hearing Chloe's request Kate was thrilled she actually agreed to get something, and secretly she too loved the hot chocolate here. It didn't leave you bloated or sickly. While Kate went to get the drinks and again converse with Kat, Chloe pulled out the comic she had bought earlier. Quickly finding the right page she began to read 'The Sound of Thunder'. Steven wasn't lying when he said it was short, by the time Kate had come back Chloe was on the last 2 pages. Before she could finish it however, this grand of all grand hot chocolates was presented to her.

"And to one Princess Punk Rock I present uno hot chooocolaaatee"  
Quivering at the use of princess and punk rock together, and more so it being directed at her Chloe merely laughed at Kate's childlike humour. Quickly sitting beside her with her own drink in hand Kate poured milk into what looked like tea. Now with both girls comfortable and Chloe finishing off the comic she placed it aside to rack her brain over later. Upon looking at Kate however, her entire expression changed. More serious, more reflective. As though what she was about to say was difficult.

"Chloe, you're probably wondering why I asked to meet with you… To be honest I was delaying meeting with you, because I didn't know how you would respond. But I knew it was something I needed to do." Now more attentive that before, Chloe sat up in her chair and turned to fully face Kate. "Remember how I said I would have you come to mind when I'd be praying or meditating." Chloe gave just a simple nod of acknowledgment. "That's not the whole truth. You see, I've also been having these dreams" Now looking up to face Chloe Kate continues "and in those dreams I see a storm, A huge storm with Arcadia bay beneath it." Chloe can feel her stomach twist as the images come to life before her, she can feel the rain hitting hard against her skin, the electricity in the air. And the deafening noise being produced by the wind and the sound of rubble being tossed around like a chew toy. Almost in synchronicity both her thoughts and Kate's words like on the same topic. "And then I see Max"

Chloe is speechless. Without time to feel her emotions Kate finishes what she has to say "She turns to me, and simply says your name. And then I wake up" Watching Chloe's expression Kate knew there was more to this than just a reoccurring bad dream. Chloe now clenching the table to stable herself from either being sick or passing out. Kate quickly comes to her side and supports her up. There is dead silence between the two as the only thing to be heard is the quite music in the background of windchimes and flowing water like from a stream. Chloe's eyes are fixed on the table, her hands visibly shaking. Whether for herself, or for Chloe, Kate wraps her arms around the taller girl and begins to quietly sob.

Kate's grip withdraws as she gets control of herself and looks at Chloe. Chloe is stone faced. No expression but pure terror. Kate places one of her hands gently on Chloe's which is enough for the punk girl to snap out of her trance, looking up to Kate with tears beginning to roll down her face she murmurs to herself. Kate unable to hear moves closer with Chloe repeating the phrase more frantically the more she says it

"It wasn't enough, it wasn't enough It wasn't enough! IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" Gaining the whole attention of the others, concern more than annoyance on their face. Chloe dashes out of the small café with Kate trailing behind her. Hysterically she begins running down the street repeating the phrase over and over between breathes as she pants, Kate screaming after her to slow down and wait till Chloe getting to the end of the road. With an ally way to the left, Chloe dashes down so she can avoid drawing attention to herself from bystanders. Letting out a bellowing wail she falls to the ground gripping her stomach, she can feel the acid come up burning her throat and violently withdraw from her mouth. Feeling light headed, but not wanting to be sick on herself she scurries along the ground and collapses. All while the tears ran down her face.


	22. Chapter 22: Words Cutting Deep

Chapter 22: Words Cutting Deeper Than Knifes.

Returning back to his RV after completing another small deal along the shore line, Frank will-lessly opens the door and is soon met by Pompidou. The dog before him springing to life at the sight of his well caring owner. Frank smirks as he leans down and begins to scuffle with the dog. Excitement building from the animal and occasional chuckles from the older scruffy man. After a few moments settling down from the warm greeting of his friend frank leans over to the cupboard and pulls out some dog treats. Being content Pompidou carries the treats to his bed not far from the messy bed.

Now with time and space, Frank begins to heat up the small cooker and places a pan on top. With a few swift movements a can of beans pops open and he begins cooking. While waiting for it to cook, Frank flicks on the radio to fill the sound of silence, that and the occasional chomping of Pompidou. The day had been commonplace, the sunset filling the heavens with a warm red, with two drop offs and three pick ups from different individuals Frank tallied up who had paid off their dept and who added. Making adjustments to Wolf, Shiba, Huskey, Pug, and German shepherd Frank looks over to Pompidou who continued to look content with his treat now almost finished. Now looking nowhere in particular Frank reflected on old memories, and just like many Arcadia Bay residents the desire to leave and never turn back. But a local Drug Dealer whose income depended upon the contacts he knows was only one reason he remained. It was often when Frank was reflecting his mind would taken him back to the girl who stole his heart. Despite it being 6 months, the throbbing of his heart did not find rest. Each day asking the same question. 'Where are you Rachel?'

"Breaking news coming to you from Kbay 7 Radio. Mark Jefferson Renowned Photographer and teacher along with Nathan Prescott, the son of Sean Prescott and student of Blackwell Academy have been arrested today in connection with the kidnapping and murder of Rachel Amber. Daughter of the District Attorney James Amber, Rachel had been reported missing for the past 6 months. New leads lead to the arrest of the two perpetrators and upon questioning Nathan Prescott admitted to the crimes and gave full confession in this role. Upon further investigation it was revealed that the two perpetrators on several accounts had links into several local missing personal. Stay tuned for the full story, as well as a statement made by the DA and Sheriff."

With each line and new word, the throbbing sunk deep causing an unseen wound to open up and bleeding to rupture every essence of life within Frank's body. His eyes fixed on the small radio by the side of him. In shock he sat there. Raging building deeper and deeper, till seeing red it other took him. Grabbing the device, he threw it against the interior of the RV immediately startling Pompidou. Irrupting into a frantic bark Pompidou rushed to his owner's aid, unsure of the posing danger. Frank in his rage swearing at the top of his lungs dashed to the door and slamming it behind him headed into the beach. The sun meeting the horizon and kissing the ocean blue and white shallow waves rolling into the yellow sand. The air was blown by a gentle breeze, which was filled with the scent of salt. The temperature was beginning to drop rapidly but Frank was burning up, a heat which came from inside and knew no limits. With each second passing Frank only began to sweat more profusely and cursing till his lungs begged for air. At the sight of complete defeat Frank fell low to the ground, gasping for air as though he was drowning. With one final commission of a cry Frank slammed with both hands made into a fist into the ground followed by his head. Now, face in the dirt Frank wept.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this different perspective on Frank's reaction to Rachel's death. For the next few chapters I'll be focusing on him and bring it up to speed with reference to the 11** **th** **chapter in this Fanfic. I believe they call these fillers? But I hope you won't see it like that! When first planning this a year ago I imagined Frank to really have changed as implied in the last episode of Life is Strange in the diner, especially when you tell him what happened to Rachel. So, there's my reasoning behind it. Till next time. Adios**


	23. Chapter 23: Making a Change

Chapter 23: Making a Change.

Becoming more aware of his surroundings Frank could feel the cold breeze on his back, the sharp studs of sands being ingrained in the palms of his fists and forehead. Sitting back on his legs the chilling air emphasised by his wet face as evidence of his sudden break down. Merely looking into his hands and the dirt from the sand leaving it's mark Frank emotionlessly picked himself up from the ground and stubbled to his RV.

Opening the door, they laid Pompidou wrapped around his own body. With the sound of the door mechanism operating Pompidou merely lifted his eyes uncharacteristically. Once closing the door Frank headed over to his beloved pet and began to hold him as reassurance, both for him and for the frightened dog. In the short time Frank was in his rage he really had turned the RV upside down. Now, calmly placing things back to where they belonged and tidying up the immediate needs he climbed over to the driver's seat and started the ignition. With a quite hum the RV came to life and placing the vehicle in gear began to set off towards the Junkyard. It had been some time since his last visit, holding memories and deeds he'd wish to forget. The ride was quiet, silence piercing the air. Pompidou laid beside him again wrapping himself around his hindlegs quiet, eyes full of concern. Scared of what was yet to come.

Pulling into the junkyard without trouble Frank parked in a familiar spot, just a few yards from the main junk pile which consisted of run-down vehicles, unwanted appliances, and a small shack off by the railway. Frank sat for a moment with the engine off, unsure of himself what to do next. Looking at his best friend his eyes full of concern Frank imitated the same look, concern mixed with deep sorrow. The time displayed well into the night and into the early hours of the morning. With that Frank looked back into the RV and proceeded to grab a small book that recorded his debtors, along with a large stash of weed and other drugs he would cut for himself whenever a new batch was collected. With the necessary items Frank opened up the door for the nippy air to greet him, with deck chair in hand Frank placed it a couple paces distance from the door and called Pompidou to join him. Pompidou still with visible concern stepped out of the door and began to stretch his legs, sniffing the nearby area before coming back to the deck chair where Frank was stationed.

Upon finishing rolling a spliff, Frank got up once again entering the RV to collect some Cotton and some Vaseline to create some kindle to start a small fire, this wasn't the first time he had an improve campout so he had a stack of firewood prepared in the RV, with a dash of his knife on the ferro rode a spark quickly caused the cotton to ignite and placing small pieces of wood a small fire began to emerge. Placing greater and greater piece of wood a light and source of warmth began to fill the air, embers shooting off and the cracking of a fire invited Pompidou who appeared a lot more calmer and content with his surroundings. With that, frank leaned forward and using the fire sparked up and laid back in his chair contemplating the recent revelation.

The sound of wild life filled the air, with a few creatures off in the distance scurrying through the woodland, with occasional tocks from the rolled joint, Frank couldn't help but think back to the memories held in this place, the skeletons in the closet, or better said, the skeleton 6 feet under. His act of heroism to protect quite possibly the only girl he had ever truly loved. Although forbidden, was his own personal gem which he cherished. Now, like that this landmark held place to another important aspect to his life.

Daring not to go adventuring for fear of finding the unmarked grave of his beloved, Frank merely sat and allowed the thoughts to circle around his head. With one last drag he flicked the remaining roach and paper into the fire and began to look at the accounts book. Here, grasped in his hands his livelihood and while not being the most honest way of life, was nevertheless his. Without a second thought he tossed it into the fire, symbolising a forgiving of dept and a new beginning. He watched as the fire consumed the pages with smoke thickening the air. Now, for the first time, he began to understand what his old man spoke about 'entering His house justified.' Frank couldn't help but laugh awkwardly at the irony of only meeting him once, and now sounding just like him. All Frank knew was that unless he changed now, he would bring shame upon not only himself, but the girl he loved and lost, and that was enough motivation for him.

 **A/N - Hey guys, sorry there's not been an update as soon as i'd liked, but with University and other things I've needed to reprioritise. Nevertheless, here's the next chapter into the story. As a side note, I've still yet to complete episode two of LIS2 However, having played just the beginning I feel this time this game is going to do more than pull at heart strings. Heck, it's only the second episode and they already be hitting in the feels. I won't give anything away, but naturally recommend it if one hasn't already. With that said and done, hope you enjoyed and look forward to the revealing of the next chapter!**

 **Afro out!**


	24. Chapter 24: Two Sides of the Same Coin

Chapter 24: Two sides of the same coin.

Frank sat outside the RV till sunrise, watching the sky turn from black to a dark blue, edging closer and closer to a red sky, before it turned into a bright blue sky, clouds on the horizon. Standing up he threw his arms up giving one large stretch before calling Pompidou, who had wandered about 100 yards from him, stiffing at the trash that was around. Having stayed up all night gave him plenty of time of how he would 'redeem' himself. He didn't like the idea, actually he hated it but knowing this was the improve burial place of Rachel he maintained his determination. So, with a sigh he got into the RV and stood by the the door waiting for Pompidou to finish his business. His eyes lingered at the scene before him, the sound of the wild coming to life, birds chirping, small critters scampering in the nearby trees and plant life. He was sure this may be the last time he would see this place, so before leaving he again paid his respects to the graves that belonged here. And with that, he began heading into the town.

Finally getting into town, he made a quick stop by the two whales diner, his eyes were heavy, and deep bags were under them. Frank had always looked rough around the edges but today was a whole new level, unsure of the last time he had bathed, his facial hair was a mess, spring more rough than usual. Sticking of smock from the fire, he merely locked the RV with Pompidou inside and headed inside, sitting at his usual spot under the TV. With some clear reluctance a waiter approached, before they could even greet him, Frank coldly stated he wanted his usual, his gaze fixed on the window. The waited must have been new because she merely stood there with a confused look, fortunately for them both another staff member noticed Frank coming in and called over the young girl to fetch this order. In a moments notice the plate of beans was brought to the rough man and the young girl continued her duties. With his eyes continuing to be fixed outside, Frank grabbed the utensils and began to tuck in.

The diner was beginning to get its usual business, it still being early, people popping in before heading to work as well as local fisherman, there also sat at the bar a couple of truckers who were kicking up a fuss about the coffee. They were however shot down by the middle aged woman who seemed to be one of the senior staff. Frank had seen her often, although their conversation would rarely reach beyond what he wanted, and with the frequency he would order the same thing, even that didn't happen now. Frank had been to this diner many times, seeing so many regular faces. Yet, not a single one he ever spoke to. When things were particularly quiet he would sometimes eavesdrop into their conversations, only to laugh at himself to listening to such rubbish. No, the only reason he came here was because that what he had always done, a habit that didn't seem to cause much harm. With only a few more spoonful left of his dish he took his eyes from the steady growing clouds from outside and for the first time since he started eating really acknowledged the food in front of him. Placing the spoon down and pushing the plate adjusted from him he gave out an audible sigh and left $20 on the table, getting up and leaving without a word. He didn't care what people thought of him, in a way he was glad he looked so rough around the edges. Interacting with people was never his strong point.


	25. Chapter 25:The Best Day for Best Friends

Chapter 25: The Best Day for Best Friends.

As Frank got behind the wheel he reflected on all the crazy shit he has been through and seen, and not in a million years did he believe he would ever do what he was about to do. To say the least, he knew where he was going, he just didn't know how to get there. After getting the directions from his laptop he found himself pulling up to a pristine neck of the woods. The homes were far apart and screamed wealth and success. 'What a bunch of pricks' he couldn't help but think as he surveyed the increasing stature of the homes. Now some distance from the town, each had their own driveway with enough room to fit a couple of decent sized homes, at least the ones Frank grew up in. Eventually he found his turning with a clear literal sign. 'Integrity, Honesty, Loyalty re-elect James Amber as your District Attorney'. Now knowing where he was going all he needed to do was wait. His heart began to race as he pulled over, and turned off the engine, as if leaving a van like this isn't already conspicuous, he certainly wasn't one dressed for such an occasion. Rummaging through his wardrobe he managed to scavenge together a blue checkered shirt, some not tattered jeans, and an old ugly tie he must had saved for 'special occasions' "what a load of bullshit…" "look at me Pompidou, I look like a fucking idiot… what the hell am I thinking…" slouching down in the back sofa with one hand against his head he stared off into Pompidou's eyes. The creature only gave the honour of a tilted head tongue half way out amused at Frank's new appearance.

Thousands of thoughts shot through his mind, all leading down a different road, all of which gave him some feeling of dread and fear, an emotion he often shrugged off and ignored. Now, here with what he was about to do, he couldn't help feeling it jump out of his throat with his heart beating heavily upon his chest. Uncertain what to do with himself, he got up and went into the bathroom for a shower and taking a nearby razor began to clean himself up to look 'presentable'. After the transformation he didn't even recognise the man staring back at him. It wasn't so much the shave that did that, rather the combination of wear, and the insane goal he hoped to accomplish who was this man glaring back at him with inescapable judgement protruding from his gaze? His eyes sunken, and hair matted in places. As much as he'd wish to, a hat in this scenario maybe wasn't the best.

After 30 or so minutes Frank couldn't take it anymore, the sitting around waiting for something to happen was something he was used to, but under this sickening feeling it was too much. With his appearance not so rough maybe he could pass off as a long lost relative to one of the residences in the neighbourhood. But the RV stuck out like a sore thumb and any longer suspicion would no doubt complicated the already convoluted plan. So, once again starting up the engine and driving to a nearby park he decided to take Pompidou on a stroll.

The terrain of the park was outstanding, it seemed even the grass was greener here. It was extremely rare that frank would consent to using a lead on Pompidou, having never really needing it, it took some time to scavenge for it. Even at the sight of it, Pompidou's expression was one of curiosity and caution. Frank didn't mind the time it took to finally get a hold of Pompidou and get his leash on him, heck, he was here to waste time after all. Upon stepping out of the RV the tugging of the animal displayed both their strength and excitement! This was all so new to the both of them. Trying to keep hold they both worked their way around the park, with extra strain on Frank's arms at the pulling of Pompidou as soon he saw a new tree to piss up. Fortunately, their encounters with others seemed minimal, with only a few being seen from afar. Despite the racing of his mind, Frank tried his best to live life as though he was the dog, living life in the moment to the fullest. Shouting wherever Pompidou would try to chase another animal or sniff (and inevitably) destroy another bouquet of flowers. He even let out an audible laugh when he finally felt it safe to let him off his lead, met with the reaction of a blank state. It didn't happen often, and certainly while out in public, but for this time being, Frank wanted to give Pompidou the best day he had ever had. With that Frank perched on a nearby bench and just watched his best friend run around aimlessly.

As time went on, his mind continued to wonder. While he was amply aware that he was a stranger to this community, Frank couldn't help but think how nice it would have been if things were different. With a runaway father and an exhausted single mother holding down two jobs just so food can be provided, time on his own was common. With the only bullshit excuse of a father frank only had his mother's example doing everything she could to survive. Frank followed that example, save his techniques of survive were different. Although it may be argued differently, frank believed that someone only surviving too long would reach an early grave. That's how it was for his mother and was only reinforced by the passing of what few friends he had. Either you dig yourself out of the pit, or you make it your burial plot. For a glimpse of a moment, Frank imagined what it would be like to be out of that pit and finally start living. 'Life truly is strange'.

Letting out one more sign Frank checked the time to witness it had been a few hours and the hound had sparsely lost must energy as when they began. Always within eyesight Pompidou had progressively marked every possible territory in the visible part of the park. Every so often looking back to find Frank and continuing. With his daydream coming to an end, Frank whistled over to Pompidou incurring a bolt to his owner. Now more comfortable with the lead time wasn't wasted in tackling the animal to get them attached. "Come on Pompidou, let's get back and get some food down us" In hopes to make it the cherry on top Frank was determined that either he would start living, or he would die trying.

A few more moments passed, and Frank had laboured to provide the best meal the limited supply in the RV would allow, a mixture of basic veg, steak, and beans. Lamenting once before after reading on the web that beans were harmful to dogs, Frank was content on giving the more 'luxurious' meal to Pompidou. It seemed Pompidou only needed some time before he caught onto the steak. Something really must have broken in Franks head as before they arrived back he even took a photo of them both, with the golden glow of the setting sun in the background along with their home. Frank truly wasn't one for photos, but Rachel had helped him warm up to the idea, so he promised himself he would take them only on very special occasions. Much like that ugly old tie hanging on the chair. He thought it not necessary to lace that thing around his neck for today. So, with a meal done, and a little wrestle with his friend, he took one last look in the mirror.

'Time to start living… For Rachel…'

Giving a lingering stare at Pompidou, Frank headed towards the RV's door. With a deep inhale, he 'quietly' opened the door, and locked up the RV.

 **A/N Hey guys, sorry it's been some time, with some assignments and the recommendation for Critical Role a HUGE amount of my time went into catching up in their second campaign. Instantly hooked, and have loved being able to witness such a great story blossom. So, that's the reason for the silence from me, but I've not forgotten this, and gladly managed to pick up where I left off with clear intention into where this is heading.  
With this chapter I touched on a little backstory from Frank, finding very little I made it up, so hopefully doesn't conflict with any lore, but if so… then… oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**I did get some visible inspiration for the chapter which I'll provide a link below. In doing so, I do not own the picture merely used it as inspiration and any praise should go to the respective individual.**

 **/lifeisstrange/status/827567803284733955**


End file.
